


Break Throght

by EmillyOrochi



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Naruto
Genre: F/M, One of My Favorites, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmillyOrochi/pseuds/EmillyOrochi
Summary: Naruto Bael was born a Low-Class Devil before the Great Devil War. Realizing how the devil-class system subjugated devils of lower class, Naruto will represent his origins as he rises and expose the corrupted system that he lives in, and he'll do it without the High-Class Devils even realizing it. Power of Destruction Naruto! Mass character crossover. Pickles are life.It's a repost of narutoplug so here is his profile on FFNThttps://m.fanfiction.net/s/12951417/1/BreakThrough
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://m.fanfiction.net/s/12951417/1/BreakThrough

**Prologue**

**(Post Devil Civil War)**

**Bael Clan Territory**

**Low-Class Devil Holdings**

The Bael Clan, the highest ranking devil clan in the Underworld, holds the title of Great King of the Underworld. The Bael Clan is a prideful group of devils, believing that power was everything and how it should be used to rank others. Lord Bael, the leader of the Bael Clan, controls his family with an iron fist, not allowing any of side branches of the clan prosper over the main branch. The headstrong man sowed his beliefs into his followers and they were punished if they didn't agree with his method of rank.

Now, in a small house in the Bael territory holds a family. Inside one of the many rooms sleeps our hero.

Introducing Naruto Bael, a low-class, pure blood devil son of Minato Bael and Kushina Bael.

Suddenly, a ringing alarm floods the room.

*beep* beep* beep* be-

Slamming his hand down on the alarm, a grumpy young Naruto slowly pulls himself from under the covers, revealing his face.

Naruto squinted his eyes as he yawned while running his hands through his blonde-spiky hair that covered his head. He opened his to show the world his marvelous blue eyes, a feature he received from his father. He got up from his bed, showing he was only wearing blue gym shorts for pajamas, and walked to his mirror and grabbed his comb. Childishly, young Naruto tried to comb through his unkempt hair but failed to do so.

"Damn it. Stupid hair." He whispered to himself as he threw his comb back down on his dresser.

After taking a quick trip to the bathroom to brush his teeth, Naruto happily headed to the kitchen where he sees his father, Minato Bael, reading a newspaper while drinking coffee.

"Mornin' Dad!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped at his father, who almost dropped his coffee onto his son.

"Naruto!" he yelled as caught his son from falling down on the ground. A smile grew on Minato's face, which looked to be carbon copies of Naruto's, as he looked as his sons smiling face. "Good morning to you too".

"Naruto!" a voice from the kitchen yelled, "Stop harassing your father!"

Entering the dining room was the all beautiful Kushina Bael, Naruto's mother and wife to Minato Bael. She was currently in a maid outfit and was bringing in a plate with Naruto's breakfast on it.

"Good morning Mother!" Naruto said with a shining smile on his face, which also put one onto Kushina's face as well. His happiness was impossible to evade.

"Good morning, son." She said calmly as she set his breakfast down on the table, in which he started to gobble down like an animal.

Ignoring the beast that was eating her food, she turned to Minato. "Love, I have to leave now. They want me in early today."

"Alright Kushina." Stated Minato as he got up from his seat and kissed her cheek. "Have a good day."

The family consisting of Kushina, Minato, and Naruto were all low-class devils from the Bael Clan. They were all pure-bloods, but they just ranked low in power. Kushina was a maid for the main family of the Baels, which included Misla Beal and Lord Beal himself, who lived in Bael Castle. Her job was to help Misla Beal with jobs around the castle as well as taking care of castle itself, making sure every room was kept clean. She worked 6 days a week and was called whenever the main family needed her services.

"Goodbye, Naruto! Be good at school today!" said Kushina as she slowly teleported away for a day at work.

"Naruto, aren't you late as well?" asked Minato as he looked at the clock.

Minato Bael, a low-class pureblood is currently a solider of the Underworld, ready to be called in whenever enemies threaten their home. He surprisingly had time off from the war devils were currently in, which was against the Angels and Fallen Angels. Tensions between the three factions were getting smaller day by day as the number of losses on all sides is affecting the decision-making process of the leaders of each faction.

Naruto turned his head to see the clock which read 7:45. Naruto's eyes shot out as his head as he looked at the time and quickly inhaled his food. "I am late!" he yelled as he ran back upstairs to throw on some jeans and a shirt.

Before running out the door, Naruto turned around and hugged his father. "Bye, Dad! I'll see you later so we can train together again!" he said as he finally ran out the door with his backpack in hand.

With a chuckle, Minato watched his child run down the street to school.

"Have a good day Naruto…"

**Sitri Territory**

**Sitri Mansion**

"Serafall-sama, are you ready for school today?" asked a female devil with a maid uniform on.

"Yes." said a soft voice coming from a small-devil in a fancy school uniform.

Introducing Serafall Sitri. Serefall is a young, female, pure-blood devil that is the heiress of the Sitri Clan. Serfall has long, black hair that covered her small frame along with the prettiest shade of pink eyes that gleamed with innocence. Being from a family like the Sitri, Serafall is privileged with things like living in a huge mansion, having maids to serve her, and many more things.

"Serafall," said an incoming voice. The young Serafall turned her body around to see her mother, Lady Sitri, walking towards her. All the maids bowed to Lady Sitri and slowly backed away so that Lady Sitri could meet her daughter. "Good morning," she said calmly.

"Good morning, mother," Serfall stated, hugging her mother's waist. Lady Sitri smiled as she covered he child with her arms. Serafall was Lady Sitri's proudest accomplishment. She loved her daughter so much and she knew that Serafall would do great things in the future.

"Are you ready to go to the Academy, my child?" asked Lady Sitri, her voice barely a whisper.

"Yes ma'am." answered Serafall as she backed away from the hug to look her mother in the eye.

"Good." Lady Sitri stated as she put a hand on Serafall's shoulder. "Remember that you are the heiress of Sitri. Our family's future lies in your hands, so you need to learn and train as much as possible in order for you to make your family proud. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." answered Serafall with a small smile as she looked up to her loving mother's similarly pink eyes.

Lady Sitri stared back at her daughter for a while with a smile, proud of her daughter's manners towards here. She then looked up to the many maids surrounding the two. "Take her to school. Make sure no harm is brought to my little girl," demanded Lady Sitri.

"Yes ma'am!" The maids answer. One of the maids approached Serafall and held out their hand. Serafall grabbed and the group teleported to Serafall's school.

**Timeskip**

**Hibiya Academy**

"Okay, now that everyone is here, we can start class." said the devil teacher as she finished counting roll.

One of the students in the class raised their hand, getting the attention of everyone in the class. The teacher saw this and pointed to the student, giving them the floor.

"What is it that'll we'll be learning today?" asked the student.

"Great question," said the teacher as she adjusted her glasses. "Today we will be learning the differences in classes of devils."

In her seat in the front row, Serafall perked up at the topic. She always wanted to learn more about the devil ranking system that they all followed and knew that she would have to learn this in order to become a proper heir to the Sitri Clan.

"These rules that we follow are set to differentiate the lower-class devils from the higher devils." The teacher then pointed to all the students in the class. "Each and everyone one of you in here are high-classed devils because of the families that you come from. Your individual families have exclusive powers and talents that benefit the devil society and you all should be proud that you come from such amazing and important families," the teacher explained.

Serafall raised her hand next, in which the teacher called for her to speak. "What about middle and lower-classed devils?"

"Well," said the teacher as she adjusted her glasses, "you can still be born into those to classes, but you can also be promoted as well. Most middle class devils are devils that have purpose in our society. They are excellent workers and have mid-tier to high ranks in the military. They are the closest devils the garnering the statues as a high-class devils."

"And the low-class devils?" one student asked.

The teacher smirked a little as she adjusted her glasses once more. "Low-class devils aren't anything special. They are servants for higher-tier devils and will always remain at the bottom. They don't have any special abilities and are our foot soldiers. Never take any disrespect from a low-class devil."

"But," said Serafall as she raised her hand, "shouldn't we be nice to those below us?"

"You can be," said the teacher. "But it isn't need. Always remember, my prestigious students," the teacher once again adjusted her glasses as she looked up to her class that was listening to her every word.

"You are better than any lower-class devil. Remember that."

**Exceeding Excellence Academy**

"Class, please quiet down." said the teacher in his chair as he drank his coffee in stress.

"I'm the Maou of the whole Underworld!" shouted a student as he stood on top of his desk.

"No, I am!" shouted another.

"Me!"

"Me!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP I SAID!" said the teacher as he slammed his hand on the table, scaring his obnoxious students.

Naruto sat towards the back of his class folding paper, an activity he picked up after seeing some of the other kids do it. He used tape to hold the paper together and made it to where the paper looked like claws. He inserted his fingers into the paper claws until it looked like he had claws for fingers.

Smirking deviously, Naruto jumped at one of the students that were standing on their desk and swiped at them with his fake claws.

Picking up on what he was doing, the student acted like his neck was bleeding out and fell on the floor as he faked died. All of the students, including Naruto, laughed at the scene and pointed at the child.

"Who's next?!" said Naruto as he held up his fake claws in victory.

"Next to go to detention, I presume?" asked the teacher who appeared right behind Naruto and put his hands on Naruto's shoulders, slowly adding pressure.

"OW! OW! OW! OK, I'M SORRY!" shouted Naruto as he tried to get away.

The male teacher smirked a little at the squirming Naruto and let him go. "Maybe you all should get back to your seats before I do it to everyone in this room!" he shouted.

The room suddenly went quiet as all the students went back to their seats as expected. The male teacher grunted before returning back to his desk and grabbing the roll call.

"Kurumu Kurono."

"Here!"

"Akame"

"Here.."

"Naruto Bael"

"I'm not here!"

*twitch* "Kensai Belial"

"Here."

The teacher went on until he finished the roll call and put the list back in his desk. He sighed as he drank the rest of his coffee and looked up at his students.

"Today's lesson isn't as fun as the others." said the teacher as he got up from his desk.

"What do you mean? None of your lessons are fun!" said a student that got the class laughing.

After the students finished laughing, he continued, "Today's lesson is about devil rank." He stated as he wrote the words "Devil Rank" on the chalk board. "Does anyone know the three ranks a devil can be?" he asked.

One student raised their hands. "Please answer, Kaito." said the teacher.

"There are low, middle, and high ranking devils, right?" he answered/asked.

"Correct." said the teacher. "Most of us in this room are low-class devils, with a few of being middle-class devils. This, my students, is a real world situation that I hate about our society."

"What do you mean?" asked another student.

"Well," said the teacher as he sat down on the edge of his desk. "Because of your devil rank, most of you are already judged, from the day you are born, as 'lesser'".

"Lesser than the high-classed devils, you mean," Answered Akame.

"Correct again." He said as he ran a hand through his hair. "As long as you remain a low or middle class devil, you will always be below the higher devil and remain servants for the rest of your long lives."

"But why doesn't it have to be this way?" asked an unnamed male student. "Why can't everyone be equal? And what judges what rank you are?"

"Power." The teacher simply said. "Those who are strong will always remain at the top. The rest of us will remain in places like this fucked up school." He slowly took out a pack of cigarettes and placed on in his mouth. He moved to a window and opened it up.

"But why is it like this?" asked the same student, not even caring that he was smoking in front of them.

The teacher put his thumb on the end of the cigarette and it all of a sudden lit. He inhaled some and blew the smoke out the window. He looked outside for a while before looking back at his class.

"My name is Asuma. No last name. Because I don't have a last name, one can tell that I don't come from a family. Some of you may have known of this." Said the now named Asuma as he looked at Akame specifically.

"Certain families have power because of abilities they have is specific to their own clan. They are high-classed devils and will always rule the Underworld…..while the rest of us get treated like dirt…."

It was dead silent in the class as the students looked at Asuma who seemed to be lost in thought. It was a while before he continued to speak.

"However, there are some of you that come from clans. Take Kensai for example." said Asuma, causing the class to look at the young devil in curiosity.

"Kensai hails from the Belial Clan, one of the lower ranking families in the 72 Pillars, but still a family." Asuma took a quick smoke before continuing. "The Belial Clan has a special ability called Worthlessness. Kensai, do you know how this ability works?"

With a nod of his head, Kensai answered, "Worthlessness allows devils from my family to stop any attack and defense, if I remember correctly. But in order for us to cancel them out, we have to understand how they work."

"Correct." said Asuma. "It is an interesting and powerful ability if in the hands of a master. However," Asuma took another hit before glancing back at his student. "Did you know that there is a high chance that you won't achieve this ability because of your blood?"

"Wha-What do you mean?" asked Kensai.

"If you attend this school, then it is a high probability that your family are low-class devils, correct?" he asked. After getting a nod from Kensai, Asuma continued, "That also means that they aren't very strong, not holding any real position in the military or politically. I'm going to also assume that they don't have your clan's ability."

"Right.." said a now worried Kensai.

"Which probably means you won't be activating that gift during your lifetime as well because your parents don't have the skill either, meaning that they weren't that significant. Maybe their parents were also low-class devils that didn't have the ability. It is hard for low-class devils to achieve their clan's ability because it isn't known in our families. It's common for mid-class devils to have their clan ability, but it won't be as strong as a high-class devils. As for low-class devils, we'll be lucky to be born with slightly larger magic reserves." said Asuma with a sigh.

"Some of your parents are maids or butlers," Naruto's head peaked up at hearing this, "some of you parents are fighting in the war with the Angels and Fallen Angels… a lot of your parents are dead….."

A lot of the children's head lowered in sadness at the statement. Many of the devil children's parents has died in the war, protecting the Underworld and the ones they love.

"Meanwhile," continued Asuma, "the high-classed bastards sit in their mansions, all safe and sound. Some go to the war, but are favorited in many aspects. Their lives are put first. Ours are put last."

"What can we do?" asked Naruto as he looked up at Asuma, who turned his head to his blonde-haired student. "What can we do in order to be like them?"

Asuma smiled a little as he turned his head back to the window, inhaling again from his cancer stick. It took a while for him to speak, but when he did, the room couldn't have gotten quieter.

"Nothing."

**Timeskip**

**Sitri Mansion**

Serafall was in the backyard of the mansion sitting with her legs folded with both of her hands together, eyes closed. She was concentrating on her magical reserves, trying to get a feel for it.

Slowly, a blue aura surrounded Serafall's small body. Serafall inhaled slowly as she tapped deeper into her magic.

"Good job, Serafall-sama." said one of Serafall's many instructors as they watched the girl concentrate in the middle of the meadow. "Now use the magic you have built up to attack with a water spell."

Serafall slowly opened her eyes and found a target, and nearby tree just waiting to be cut down. She slowly stood from the ground and pointed at the tree. A spell circle appeared just in front of her outstretched finger and water shot from it, flying like bullets towards the innocent tree. The water streaks slashed into the tree, creating 5 deep cuts imbedded into the tree's bark.

A small applause came from her instructors as they looked at Serafall with pride.

"That was excellent, Serafall-sama." said one of the instructors. "If you keep working like this, then you'll certainly be able to represent the Sitri clan among the other clans in the future."

Serafall saw the nods of approval and smiled to herself. She was going to represent her clan with pride and show everyone the power of Sitri. She was going to have some fun along the way, but she would still work to her goal of being the strongest Sitri there ever was.

"Thank you for training me." said Serafall with humbleness as she bowed to her instructors.

Gasp filled her ears and she looked up to see her instructors with worried looks on their faces. One slowly approached Serafall and gently pulled her up from her bow.

"Serafall-sama, we aren't worthy for you to bow to us like that. We should be bowing at you. Please remember that you are the most important person here." Said the instructor. "Now, let continue on with your training."

With a nervous nod, Serafall began to concentrate again, but she had this nagging feeling in the back of her head, but she didn't know what it was.

**Naruto's House**

Naruto was back home after a long day and school and reflected on what he learned from his teacher. Would he really be like this all his life? He didn't even think there was anything wrong with his life. He had two loving parents and had what he need to live. Of course, they were some things he wanted but couldn't get because they were expansive and his family didn't that much money, but he was happy. And that was all that matters, right?

Currently, Naruto was in his mother and father's room at the moment. Minato wasn't home and Kushina was still at work, meaning Naruto was at the house by himself. He was doing was of his favorite pastimes, rummaging through his parents belongings to find cool stuff. So far he hadn't found anything yet.

Rummaging through his mother's stuff, he finally found something that interested him, Kushina's pin cushion.

Naruto slowly took the needles out of the cushion and examined the sharp ends. He always found sharp things interesting to him, especially needles. They were so small and could go undetected until the last moment when they entered one's flesh. Naruto didn't know if his fascination with sharp objects was a good thing, but there was no denying that his mother's sewing needles were one of his favorite 'toys' when his parents weren't in the house.

He slowly used one of the needles to trace marks on his hands, making it a game to see if he could do so without stabbing himself. He was doing good, until..

"Ow!" shouted Naruto as he put too much pressure on the needle and it inserted into his skin by a little bit. Suppressing his tears, he pulled the needle out of his skin and watched as a very small amount of blood came from the hole he couldn't even see.

"That…hurt.." he said to himself as he watched the blood drip down his hand. He was fascinated by the red substance and he didn't even know why. The red, thick water of life that kept him alive, slowly exiting a wound he caused himself. It brought an unhealthy curiosity to the child.

What Naruto didn't know what that Minato had made it back to the house with grocery bags in his hands. After putting the grocery bags in the right place, he headed up stairs to his room where he sensed his son to be. Slowly opening the door, he called out to his son. "Naru-

Surprise filled Naruto and instinct took over. An unknown feeling took over his hand as he grabbed the needle, turned his body around, and threw the needle to where he heard the noise.

While Naruto's movements were quick for a child his age, Minato, a well known warrior throughout the low-class devils, quickly moved his head out of the way as the red needle imbedded itself into the door.

Wait…red needle?

Shock filled Naruto's body as he saw his father at the door. He dropped the pin cushion and ran up to his father in worry. "Dad! Are you ok? I didn't mean to do that! You surprised me an-and I didn't mean to do that! I just-"

"Naruto!" Minato yelled out, trying to get his son's attention. "It's ok! Honestly. I'm fine." Minato said with a reassuring smile. He lowered himself down to one knew as he looked face-to-face with his son. "Are you ok?"

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Look at your hand."

Naruto raised his hand up to see that it was surrounded in a red aura. Amazed by the light show that his hand was giving the father-son duo. Amazed by his hand, he looked up to his father.

"What is this, Father?" asked a curious Naruto.

Minato smiled and put his arm around Naruto's back. " That my son," he said with a smile, "Is your way out of here. You have the Bael bloodline in your hands. A bloodline neither me nor your mother could activate."

"What is it called?" asked Naruto as he father grabbed his other hand and pulled him out to the backyard.

"The Power of Destruction."

**Later That Day**

**Sitri Mansion**

Being a high class Sitri devil had many perks. One of those many perks were extravagant dinners made by the Sitri servants every day. Serafall Sitri is sitting with her father and mother, Lady and Lord Sitri, at a magnificent dinner table that could fit over 15 people. Lord Sitri sat at the top of the table with Lady Sitri to his left and his daughter to right.

" So Serafall," said Lord Sitri as he whipped his mouth with a napkin,"how was school today?" he asked.

Slowly gulping down the mashed potatoes she was mashing up more, she answered, "It was good! I made sure to listen to everything that my instructor said and I learned a lot today!"

"Really now?" said Lord Sitri as he looked upon his daughter. "Tell me something you learned today."

"I learned about the ranking system that we abide by, Father." said Serafall as she took a quick gulp of her drink. "Our teacher told us that high-class devils are at the top and that we are better than the other devils."

Lord and Lady Sitri frowned at what their daughter said and also noticed how some of the maids and butlers reacted. While it was professional to keep up an emotional face while working, some dropped their façade and had a face is displeasure on hearing what the young Sitri learned in school.

"Um.. Serafall dear." Said Lady Sitri while reaching out and grabbing her daughter's hand.

"Yes?" she said with a cute head tilt.

"Well…what your teacher said today isn't true." answered Lady Sitri. "While all devils aren't born the same rank, never think yourself as better than low-ranked devils. We Sitris are proud that we treat our servants nicely and with respect...Respect that everyone deserves if you ask me.

"Then why did my teacher say what she said today? About high-class devils being better? If we aren't better, why is there a ranking system like the one we live under?" asked Serafall.

"I'll say, for a young girl, you are very wise, Serafall." complemented Lord Sitri. "Most children don't think like you during their youth." He ate a piece a food before continuing to speak. "Yes, while we do have a ranking system for devils based upon one's power or family they are born into, you shouldn't treat other devils lower than you because we all serve the same purpose of protecting the Underworld. We all want to live our lives out like how we want to and nobody should be discriminated for it. That is how the Sitri live. For other devils, however, this may not be so."

"The respect we have for our servants is what makes the Sitri such a tight-knitted family," Lady Sitri said, picking up where her husband left off. "No matter what rank we are, Sitri look out for each other. It just so happened that you are born into a richer part of the Sitri Clan and you should thank Lucifer for such a life that not many devils have."

"Yes ma'am" said Serafall with a smile as she went back to eating her food.

Lady and Lord Sitri sighed in content, happy that they have such an understanding daughter. Both knew of the troubles that were spreading throughout the land when it came to respecting tradition. Some devils want to change, while others want to keep the same traditions going

 _'Soon'_ , thought both Lord and Lady Sitri, _'Something big will happen..'_

**Bael Territory**

**Naruto's House**

Later on the day, Kushina made her way back to the house after a long day of work. When she came home she saw an ecstatic Minato and a slightly confused but happy Naruto. Wondering what her two boys were up to, she slowly made her way to the backyard where there were now small craters here and there.

"What is going on?" asked Kushina as he approached to two.

"Kushina!" shouted Minato as he picked up his wife and spun her around. "Our son is amazing!"

"Mi-Minato!" she shouted as she tried to hold in her giggles at seeing the man so happy. "Put me down and tell me what's going on!"

After spinning her a few more times and then putting her on the ground, our happy Minato explained to Kushina. "Kushina! Our child has a gift! The gift of the Bael Clan!"

"Gift of the Beal Clan? What do you-" Kushina cut herself off as she looked at the many craters filling their backyard and the gears in her head clicked instantly.

"Naruto.." said Kushina as she saw for herself as her child, her baby Naruto, had his hand encased in a red aura.

"NARUTO YOU DID IT!" shouted Kushina as she rushed to her son and hugged him, surprising the boy with her speed. Nevertheless, he laughed and hugged his mother back.

"Yup, yup, yup! I did it! Even though I still don't understand what's so special about this 'Power of Destruction'. I mean, it makes a great shovel if you ask me. Now we can plow up dirt for the garden whenever you want Ma!" said the innocent Naruto.

"Wait…" said Kushina as she released her child, confusing him all the more. She slowly walked up to her husband and pulled him away from Naruto, wanting to speak to him in private.

"So he has the Power of Destruction.." muttered Kushina.

"Yes! This is great for him, right? Hardly any low-class Bael unlocks the Power of Destruction! And especially so young! I would think you would be happier about this. What's going on?" asked Minato as he was worried for his wife.

"It's just.." Kushina hesitated as she look back at her son before continuing, "I don't know how the elders will take this.."

Minato nodded his head, understanding what Kushina met about the the Bael Clan Leaders. They never want to see one of the low-ranking members prosper and will try at anything to stop them from growing in fear of trying to take over the clan. The Elders and Lord Beal himself only wanted those that were high-class devils prospering and representing the clan and they'll do anything to keep it that way.

"Maybe.." muttered Minato as he looked back at his son that was shooting Destruction around the yard. "Maybe we could hide his powers? Let him mature in life and then reveal it the Clan Heads. Then, it will give him time to understand devil society and grow in his magic."

"Hiding his bloodline is impossible." stated Kushina. "He is just a child and he will surely want to use it. Maybe we can keep him from using outside the house. We should keep this a secret between the three of us."

"Yeah, but we don't know the first thing about the Power of Destruction." said Minato. "How can we train him properly if we don't even have that power ourselves?" He questioned.

"Our son is creative. He'll understand it over time. What we need to is make this house a safe place for him. Let's set a barrier around the house so that we'll be alerted anytime some tries to come here. We'll train him in his magic control and he'll have to do the rest. Believe in your son, Minato." said Kushina.

Minato look at his wife's eyes for a while before smiling and nodding his head in agreement. They could do this. All they had to do was inform Naruto.

"Naruto!" shouted Minato as he got the boy's attention. "Come here, please. We have some explaining to do."

**Years Later**

The relationship between Devil, Angel, and Fallen Angel was still rocky, but there was some peace between the three factions. While the peace was only because of the heavy losses that came on all three sides, peace was still peace. However, this peace was weak and could be easily destroyed even if one small battle happened between the factions.

There was a dispute going on in the Underworld on the Devil's side. There were devils that wanted to take advantage of their enemies' injuries and attack now. Such an opportunity like this wouldn't be available for much longer and these devils wanted to attack now and not later.

This is what history has called the Old Satan faction, a group of devils that wanted to stick with older traditions and attack the Fallen Angels and Angels themselves.

However, there were another group of devils that didn't want this to happen. This group of devils wanted to stray from the older ways and keep the loose peace that they had with the other two factions. Many lives were lost from all three factions. This group believed that they were more vulnerable than the other factions and wanted to rebuild, not go back out and fight a losing war.

This was the Anti-Satan Faction, another group of devils that wanted peace over war. The Underworld couldn't handle another attack from her enemies nor does it have enough military power to attack one of the other factions.

These two beliefs split the Underworld in half, Clans turning on ally clans, families against families, brothers against sisters. The Underworld was currently going through a civil war, a war even worse than the war between the three factions. To fight your enemies is one thing, but for your enemies to be your kin is painful to fight against, both physically and mentally.

**Naruto's House**

"You be safe out there. Please don't do anything crazy." said Kushina as she looked one of the men that meant the most to her in this world.

Naruto Bael, now in his early 20s, was no longer a little boy. He was a 5'8 man that was stronger than even his old man. After years of training alone, Naruto has become a master of his Power of Destruction. It took some time because he didn't have a real teacher that could teach him, but he progressed over the years and was ready to display his power.

His father was already in the war with the rest of the clan for a while and Naruto was now of age to fight. The Bael Clan surprisingly chose to fight with the Anti-Satan Faction, believing that fighting against the other factions at the moment was stupid and would do no good. It was surprising because the clan's traditions relate a lot with the Old Satan Faction's beliefs, so maybe this was a step in the right direction for the clan.

Suited in a black pants and an orange jumpsuit, Naruto leaned down and kissed his mother's cheek and hugged her. "Don't worry Ma. I'm ready to fight to free the Underworld. I promise you that I won't do anything stupid. I'll stick with my group and not do anything irrational."

"Good. And make sure that your father is okay. Because without him… I don't know what I'll do." Muttered Kushina as she hugged her son tight.

This made Naruto frown a little. Naruto was smarter than what he let on, and many people already believe that Naruto was very smart. Throughout the years, Naruto noticed the love that she would give Minato, his father, over him. Naruto loved his mother to death, that was no lie, but Naruto could tell…

His mother loved Minato more than she loved him.

Naruto didn't know if that was a good or bad thing; Minato was her husband for Lucifer's sake, but as a devil and her child, Naruto wanted the amount of love Kushina would give Minato. But he dealt with it throughout the years. Seeing your husband leave for war every now and then must have been tough for Kushina and Naruto didn't want to add anymore pressure that Kushina had on her shoulders already.

"I'll come back alive, mother. I'll see if I can get in contact with Dad as well. We aren't in the same legion, but I'll see what I can do. It's time to show everybody what I'm about!" he said with a smile.

"Good." said Kushina with a smile as she placed her hand on Naruto's cheek. "I believe in you, my son. Stay alive. Show everyone what you're made of and never forget where you came from."

"Yes ma'am." said Naruto with confidence as he kissed his mother's forehead on last time before slowly backing away.

"I'll be home soon." said Naruto as the Bael Clan symbol appeared below his feet. "Goodbye." was the last words he said as he teleport alone, leaving Kushina by herself.

"Take care of yourself.." Kushina whispered as she watched him leave.

**Time skip**

"Run, Serafall-sama!" shouted a devil covered in armor. "We have everything taken ca-URK!" the man was suddenly hit with a fire spell that incinerated his body.

A now older Serafall's eyes widened in shock as she saw one of her clansmen die protecting her. Serafall joined the Anti-Satan Faction with her family and wanted to defend her home. Because of the influence she had as a high-class devil and that she was a powerhouse that did a lot in the war, she was high in military ranks.

She was placed in Legion 56, leaded by a high ranking Beal that had tons of war experience from the past. Their mission: help the Belial Clan face off against the rebels of the clan that joined the Old Satan Faction. The house was divided on should they continue to attack or fall back from the Three Faction War which created the situation they're currently in. The Belial Clan's territory was a battlefield as the family fought against each other. Legion 56 was made and sent to help out the Belial that was on the Anti-Satan Faction and was meant to be an easy win by out numbering the rebel Belial, which was already a smaller clan of devils if compared to other clans.

However, the Old Satan Faction anticipated this move and sent waves of legions out to fight, outnumbering Legion 56 and Belial Clan members apart of the Anti-Satan Faction three to one. Legion 56 was trapped and was trying their hardest to survive, but they were slowly dying out.

One of those who were dead was the original leader of the Legion 56. Serafall, however, stepped as the new general to avoid confusion on the battlefield. Accepting her as their new leader, the legion fought with all their might, but the numbers were still against them.

Serafall has spent over 90% of her magical reserves help her fellow members out, but the numbers were too great to save everyone and now Serafall was surrounded by at least 300 Old Satan Faction members.

The devil that incinerated Serafall's guardian stepped up to Serafall, showing that he was the leader of this brigade. "Serafall Sitri! You are to surrender now and come back with us for interrogation! If not, you will be killed here on the spot!" he yelled. His army shouted in agreement. Killing a powerful devil like Serafall could turn the tide of the war in their favor.

 _'Shit!_ ' thought Serafall as she thought about the odds of this battle, which didn't look good. She would have to spend every lost drop of her magic carefully if she wanted to avoid being killed.

She slowly got from the ground and prepared for battle. If she was to die today, she would do so defending what she loved.

"My name is Serafall Sitri and I won't bow down to you scums! You are fighting for a lost cause that will push the devil population down even lower! How dare you side with those who are willing to continue this cycle of war!" she yelled with bravery.

"Like we care what you say. It seems that you won't surrender, so-"

Suddenly, in front of Serafall, a Bael magic symbol glowed, signaling that somebody was teleporting there. Out appeared a devil with black pants, blonde hair….. and orange armor?

"Serafall-sama! I'm here to protect you at all cost!" stated the man that had to be around her age.

"No! Stand down! You can't handle this group! Go run!" she commanded with worry. She didn't want to see another one of her comrades' die in vain trying to protect her.

"No can do.." said the devil as he looked towards the leader. "Plus I have a score to settle with that devil."

"AHAHHAHAHAH!" laughed their leader as he looked at Naruto. "You think you can do anything? I can barely feel out your magic! Fucking weakling trying to play hero!"

Laughter surrounded the two as the whole army laughed at Naruto. He ignored it and pulled out small pieces of paper. Serafall wondered what he was going to do with them, but she almost fell over in shock as she watched the mysterious devil throw the pieces of paper in the air, letting them fall in random positions around them.

This caused another uproar of laughter from the army watching him. Serafall looked at him in range and yelled, "What are you doing! Do you like making yourself look like a fool?"

"Stay inside the circle of papers." Said the devil as a red hue surrounded him.

"Let's end them now! Fire!" shouted the rebel leader. Hundreds of magical blast shot towards Serafall and the mysterious devils position. Serafall created an ice dome to cover the two of them as the attacks made contact.

"Listen!" she said to the man as she tried to hold up the dome. "You need to get out of here now!"

"Have you noticed yet that you're not blocking anything yet?" asked the man.

Serafall wondered what he was talking about when she realized she wasn't using any magic to keep her dome intact.

"The papers are protecting us. They're creating a shield for us." She looked outside of her dome and confirmed that a light green dome was surrounding her own dome. "Once they stop attacking, I'll use the smokescreen to attack from here. Don't use any melee attacks. Stay within the circle of paper." He added.

Serafall nodded and watched as the hue that surrounded the man grow in light. He seemed to know what he was talking about.

"What is your name?" asked Serafall.

The smiled when he noticed that the attacking ceased. Suddenly, the red hue that covered him flowed to his finger tips. Naruto looked back at Serafall and answered-

"Naruto Bael, low-class devil and your protector for this battle."

Turning back around, Naruto started waving his arms around in the air, like he was boxing with a shadow. However, Serafall knew better. She watched as small strands of energy flew from his finger tips as he moved his arms around. Even a high-class devil would have missed it, but Serafall saw it clearly.

"The Power of Destruction? But why are you using it in such a way?" she asked.

Naruto kept his smile up as he continued his deadly dance seemingly with an invisible person. When the smokescreen weakened, Serafall watched as the rebel forces bodies dropped for reason they weren't aware for.

"Hey! What's going on?!"

"I can't move!"

"What did he do?"

Serafall was amazed at what she saw. The tide of this battle turned in only 30 seconds. The only question was how did he do it?

"What did you do?" asked Serafall as she scooted a little closer to her savior.

"Nothing much. I just destroyed their joints. They can recover from my attack if they are saved by their allies so I'll finish them now." Said Naurto as a red ball appeared in his left hand.

"What did you do to my men?!" shouted the leaders as he revealed himself in the air. Serafall squinted her eyes to try to get a closer look at the leader. There were small holes around his arms and leg area.

"So you dodged my attack. Proves that you're good." said Naruto as he looked up at the general.

"Yo-y-you took out the majority of my men with that-that, whatever it was!" he shouted in rage. A purple aura surrounded the man as he prepared to attack.

"Yeah, but this should finish the scavengers." said Naruto as he held up his left hand with the red orb. "Disperse!" he shouted.

Another dome surrounded the two, surprising Serfall again. However, this time, the dome started to grow in a quick rate, marking the ground below it.

Coming into contact with the first fallen enemy, the devil shouted in pain as his body started to disintegrate from the shield. As the he dome past through the fallen's body, not even ashes were spared.

The injured devils could only watch as their death quickly approached them and turned their bodies into flakes. No one spared and what was a full battlefield was now a barren wasteland with only three people.

The general saw red as he watched the last of his group die. Quickly, he charged down towards Naruto, wanting to end his life as painfully as possible.

Naurto took a knee and a deep breath as he finished the job. That move always took a lot out of him. He was going to have to recharge before he could move around quickly.

Serafall stared in shock at the young devil in front of her. For him to do something like this with is power… His control over the Power of Destruction was almost as good as Sirzechs!

"Uhm, Serafall-sama? Can you handle my approaching doom right now? I can't move out the way quick enough." said a slightly worried Naruto as he watched the man fly towards him at incredible speeds.

Snapping out of her shock, she focused on the incoming threat. Summoning her magic, Serafall shot quick ice bolts from her hand and to the general.

Being a general, he easily dodged the attack but was misdirected from the attack. He landed on the ground and charged up a purple beam.

"This is for all of my soldiers you killed you monster! This beam will indefinitely end you and that tired Sitri! Suffer now, because-" he was cut off as an icicle grew from under his body and impaled him, his blood coating the spear.

"He talks to much." muttered Serafall as she turned her attention from the dead general to Naruto. Her eyes soften as she watched him try to stand back up. Putting his arm around her shoulder, she helped him stand.

"Thanks." said a grateful. "That move takes a lot out of my reserves, but I should be ok for now." He said to her. She nodded and let him stand on his own two feet.

Naruto took in a deep breath and his eyes glowed red for a second. The paper that Naruto used as a shield levitated off the ground and flew back into Naruto's pocket.

"Thanks for the help. You really saved me." Said Serafall with a smile.

"No problem, Serafall-sama." Said Naruto with a huff as he slowly gained mobility. "Just making sure that you're okay."

"Hey! Enough of the 'sama' business! Just because I'm a Sitri doesn't mean that you should treat me all royal!" she shouted childishly.

Naurto laughed a little before answering, "Sure thing Sera."

Serafall's heart jumped as she heard the nickname he gave her and a heavy blush adorned her face. Nobody she's ever known has acted so comfortable towards her so quickly. People didn't try to get to know the real her because of her title as heir of the Sitri Clan. She wanted to show that she was worthy for the position, but she didn't want to be alone while chasing that dream.

Noticing but not saying anything about her blush, Naruto spoke, "We still have a battle to win. I know that you're low on magic, so I'll do the heavy lifting. I'll disable our attackers and you'll finish them off with some quick-kill ice magic. Agreed?"

Shaking her head to get rid of her blush, Serafall had a determined look on her face as she put one fist in the air.

"Yeah! Let's finish this!" she exclaimed as the two rushed back out to the battlefield.

**Hours Later**

While the landscape around them was heavily damaged, Legion 56 and the loyal members of the Belial were successful in their mission in defending the Belial territory. The Belial territory was now under the Anti-Satan Faction's control.

"Victory!" shouted Serafall as she held up an ice spear. The legion shouted a war cry of victory, happy that the day's battle was won.

"Today was battle is won, but there are plenty more enemies for us to face in order to protect the Underworld. But let's show our appreciation for the hero of this battle, Naruto Beal!"

The army cried out again to a shocked Naruto. He wasn't looking for thanks for doing his job. He just wanted to help everyone out. He had to take this battle seriously or he would have lost his own life.

After reviewing the battlefield to make sure that no one was left behind, the legion made their way back to base. The group deserved a few days of rest after such a traumatic battle.

Finding Naruto in the maze of people, Serafall flew down and landed next to the blonde haired hero.

"Yo." He said with a head nod.

"Hi." she said back as she started to walk with him.

"You need something, Sera? Hope I didn't do anything wrong." He said.

"No, no, no! You didn't do anything wrong!" said Serafall as she shook her hands back and forth. "I just wanted to thank you for what you did today. You really took control of the battle."

"It's not a problem. I just did what I was supposed to do. No harm done." He said as he put his hands behind his head in a relaxed position. "However, one thing this battle has shown me is that I need to grow my magic reserves and increase my stamina. I am really burnt out right now and I need to be able to last longer on the field. You, on the other hand, were amazing."

"What?" she said as she looked up to the taller devil.

"The way you handle yourself during battle. You are more confident and stronger than me. I want to reach your level soon so I can keep up with you since we work so well together out there today." He said with a smile.

"You really think I did good?" she asked with big eyes that reminded Naruto of a child seeking approval of their parent.

"Sure did. You are amazing." He said again, this time, looking her dead in the eyes.

Serafall stared back at his baby blue eyes that seemingly had her in a trance. The same was for Naruto as he stared her pink eyes that seemed to call out to him. They were a shade that he never seen before….and he was…attracted to it.

"Hey." he said, snapping the both of them out of their trance. "When we get back to base…do you want to talk at one of the bars?"

Giving him a soft smile, Serafall answered,

"I'd like that."

**Two years later**

Naruto Bael was slowly making his way back to his mother's home, a sight he hasn't seen in a long time.

The battle between the two factions was still going strong, but Naruto would still fight behind his clan. He and Serafall, after a few battles and get togethers, started to date. She was a shining star in his dark world filled with war and blood.

Walking up to the door, he didn't sense his mother's energy inside, meaning that she must have been out for something. Naruto was sure that she was off of work during this time of day, so he just assumed that she was out for groceries.

Entering the house, a pungent smell assaulted Naruto's nostrils so bad that Naruto had to pinch his nose together to keep from inhaling such a disgusting smell. It reminded him of the dead, decaying bodies that filled the many battlefields he's fought at over the years.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto said as he entered the kitchen.

Walking in, he saw that there were flies surrounding many bags of garbage that hadn't been taken out yet. He also saw that the sink was filled with dishes, a sight he would never see during his childhood. Kushina would always wash the dishes right after they ate as a family.

"What is going on here?" he said to himself as sat down at the dinner table. There was an open letter and his curiosity was too great to ignore it. Opening the letter, he read.

_Dear Kushina Bael,_

_My name is Judua Beelzebub, middle class devil and leader of Legion 10. I am sorry to inform you that after a battle with the Old Satan Faction, your husband, Minato Bael, has di-_

Naruto dropped the letter as his heart throbbed in pain. His father was dead.

"Dad…" Naruto put both of his hands on his face and sighed is stress. He was use to finding out that his comrades were dead, but this was something different. The man that raised him was dead. Naruto remembered that Minato would be called to war many times during his childhood, but at least he came back every time. That was a luxury most families didn't have, but now it was his turn to face the fact that war brought nothing but pain.

"Wait a second..." said Naruto as he picked up and unfolded the message. He then checked the top right corner of the letter. "This letter was dated three weeks ago…."

The gears clicked in his head instantly as he jumped from his chair and ran to his parents' room.

"Ma!" he shouted as he kicked down the locked door. She wasn't in there but the disgusting smell was stronger in this part of the house. He ran to bathroom door and opened it, hoping that she didn't do what he thought she did.

Quickly opening the door, Naruto's eyes widen at the sight of his mother hung from the shower head with rope.

" _And make sure that your father is okay. Because without him… I don't know what I'll do."_

"Mother…"

**Sitri Mansion**

If she had to describe her life right now, Serafall would probably say that it was 'the happiest she's ever been.'

Even thought her home was currently split and at civil war with each other, she had the best support system in the world and it came in the form of one Naruto Bael. She felt safest when she was with him, even though she was stronger than him. It was his determination to protect his home that attracted Serafall to him. While he was a low-class devil, Naruto was a great leader, helping her handle a few of legions under her command. And they both understood each other, understanding that they came from two different backgrounds and had to adapt to one another in order for their relationship to work. Serafall's favorite 'dates' she has with Naruto is meeting him at his cabin, laying with him in the bed, and just talking about random things. It was something that she never had before and it made her feel special. Of course, she would interrupt their conversation with a couple of kiss now and then…

Serafall had a small break from the war and she used it to visit back home. Entering the dining hall, Serafall walked into the scene of her parents, Lord and Lady Sitri, along with Lord Bael and Misla Bael sitting at the dinner table.

"Serafall! It's good to see you." Lord Sitri said as he stood from his seat. "Please, sit with us."

"Umm.. Hello." Serafall gave an awkward wave to the Bael's who waved back at her. She never met the Baels before and she felt a little nervous because they were the leaders of the clan her boyfriend came from.

After taking a seat in front of Lord Bael, Lord Sitri continued, "Serafall, we have heard of all of the marvelous accomplishments that you've done at war in the name of Sitri. You are really made me, your mother, and the whole clan proud!"

"Lord Sitri is correct." stated Lord Beal as he took a quick sip on wine. "I've also heard of the accomplishments you have done. Very impressive."

"Thank you." said Serafall with a light smile, "but I can't take all of the credit. My troops have proven their loyalty and strength when it is needed. While this war may last a long time, I know that the Anti-Satan Faction will win in the end."

"Agreed." Said Lord Beal, "and while I am impressed of your efforts on the battlefield, there is a certain reason why I'm here."

The atmosphere in the room went from calm to serious as Serafall stared at the man in front of her. Just by that comment, she knew what he was talking about. It wasn't a secret that she was seeing Naruto and it's become a popular topic amoung the devils in war. A high-class devil like Serafall, actually dating a low-ranking warrior like Naruto? While Naruto has proved his worth on the battlefield, people weren't used to seeing two devils with ranks as different as the sun and moon, actually dating.

"And your reason?" She knew she shouldn't have said it like that, but Serafall would defend Naruto with all her might.

"Serafall! How disrespectful!" her mother exclaimed. "Apologize to Lord Bael at once."

Lord Bael held up his hand to Lady Sitri. "There isn't a need for that. This is a touchy topic." He said. He took another sip of wine before continuing, "I've heard that you've been dating one of my clansmen."

"Yes, you are correct." she answered with sophistication.

"Naruto Bael, if I'm right?"

"Correct again."

"Naruto Bael…. the low-class devil. That is where there is a problem." he stated.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Serafall's usually happy face was slowly turning sour as the conversation continued.

"Well, dear," interrupted Lord Sitri. "it isn't really….befitting.. for a devil of your stature seeing such low-ranking devil. It could tarnish your image among high-class devils."

On the outside, Serafall look displeased as she heard the adults talk, but on the inside, she was seething.

' _Why does it matter that Naruto's a low-class devil! He's strong than a lot of high-class youth right now! This doesn't make any sense!'_ she shouted in her head.

"Naruto will be a high-class devil after this war." Serafall stated bravely, causing some eyebrow to rise in curiosity. "He has proven himself on the battlefield countless time as stronger than even some of the youth of my generation. He has helped me command my legions and will continue to do amazing things. So I don't understand why we are having this conversation" she stated as calmly as possible.

"You are correct; he is strong, especially for a low-class devil." Lord Bael said. "However, no matter his strength or if he will be promoted after the war, Naruto Bael is a low-class devil. He shouldn't be with you and you need to cut this relationship now."

"Who are you to tell me who to love and who not to love?!" Serafall shouted at the man that was indifferent about her outburst. "Naruto will probably be one of the strongest Baels if he continues to grow! We are you so burnt out about class!"

"Serafall!" shouted her father. "Calm down, now!"

After taking a few quick breaths to calm herself, Lord Sitri continued, "Naruto is an excellent solider, nobody here is doubting that. However, he doesn't have the qualifications to take your hand in marriage! As the future leader to the Sitri Clan, you must think about any relationship you have with anyone and must judge how it will affect the clan! Naruto comes from a low-class family, has a despicable education based off his files, and will probably die during this war!"

The surface of the dinner table was sudden covered in ice. Thankfully, nobody had their hands on the table or the ice would have traveled up their arms as well. Serafall's hair hid her face as she took in what her father said. These people didn't know anything about Naruto. Who are they to judge him?!

"You all don't understand him. He's fought so much and makes me so happy. Why doesn't anyone understand that?" she muttered.

Lady Sitri, making a brave move, scooted closer to her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Serafall. You are a strong devil and I am proud of you. I've told you when you were young that you could do and be anything you wanted to. But Naruto could make it harder for you when you become clan leader."

Serafall revealed her teary eyed face to her mother, showing that she was listening. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Lady Sitri took in a small breath of air before continuing, "The other clan heads have been talking. They've noticed your relationship with the boy. It isn't a good image to them. They believe that the Sitri could be weak because its heir is in relations with a low-class devil. When you become clan head, you could be discriminated against because of your relationship with him. It will make it harder for you to run the clan."

"But mother, I love him." Serafall countered.

"No, dear." Lady Sitri said with a smile. "You 'like' him, but you will get over it after the war is over and everything calms down. You'll understand later."

Serafall, unable to hold back her tears, hugged mother and cried in her chest. Lady Sitri whispered soft words in her ear trying to comfort her daughter as much as possible.

Lady Sitri turned to the two Baels in the room. "Lord and Lady Bael, I have a proposition for you."

"Hmm.." hummed a curious Lord Beal as he rose an eyebrow. "What is it that you have in mind?"

"Will it be acceptable for Serafall to date Naruto Beal for the remainder of the war?" she asked. "While I do agree with splitting the two up, but if we do it during a war, it could mess with Serafall's mental state and it may show during the war with wrongful decision making."

Lord and Lady Beal took a moment to discuss the proposition between them before coming to agreement.

"We agree with the proposition. Until the end of the war, they may continue to be in relations." said Lady Beal, speaking for the first time.

The two Beals got up from their chairs and shook hands with Lord Sitri. Lady Sitri was still holding a crying Serafall, so she only nodded to them as they got ready to leave.

"Serafall Sitri, if I may?" said Lady Beal. Serafall wiped her face with her sleeve before facing Misla.

"We are not doing this to harm you. The Beal's and Sitri's have a good alliance as of now. We don't want that to ruin because of this. We Beal's are looking out for you because we know that you'll become a great leader of Sitri. We don't want you to be distracted from that goal because of one of our own. Do you understand?" she asked.

After a few sniffles, Serafall wiped her face and answered, "I understand."

"Good." said Lord Beal. "I hope you all have a good day." And with that, the two Beal's exited the mansion.

Serafall released herself from her mother and then ran out of the room. "Serafall!" her father shouted to her.

"Let her have her time dear to sort this all out." said Lady Sitri as she watched her daughter disappear around the corner.

**Timeskip**

**After the Devil Civil War**

After years of fighting, the Anti-Satan Faction finally won the war.

The fighting had become unbearable, but one side had to win and enforces their belief on how the Underworld should be run. After countless battles against the own kin, the Civil War was won after one of the Old Satan Faction's leaders suddenly disappeared.

The heroes of the Civil War: Sirzechs Gremory, Falbium Glasya-Labolas, Serafall Sitri, and Ajuka Astaroth, were in talks of replacing the previous Great Four Satans. The four devils showed their outstanding power and strategic skill during the war and became instantly famous throughout the Underworld.

In honor of the four heroes, some of the high ranking devils planned a party in their honor, which was happening tonight.

Serafall was standing in front of her mirror, making sure that her dress was ok. She was wearing an all white, strapless dress with layers of frills starting at her waist. She had her hair tied up in her trademark pigtails with pink ribbon. Overall, she looked stunning and would be an amazing date for any male devil in the Underworld.

Serafall turned her head after hearing a quick couple of knocks at her door. After allowing them entrance, Naruto stepped into her room dressed up as well. Wearing an simple all black suite with a white tie, handkerchief, belt, and shoes, a well dressed Naruto walked up to his girlfriend and date for the night.  
"You look absolutely amazing." Naruto said as he bent down a little and kissed her cheek. She giggled a little and hugged her date.

"Don't talk to any other girls tonight. You look to handsome." She muttered as she talked into his chest. She was trying to hide her blush from him because she did look handsome to her very. Very handsome in deed.

Naruto chuckled a little and laid his chin onto of her head. "You've been so clingy lately. I don't know what's gotten into you." Serafall twitched a little but he didn't notice. "You know I only have eyes for you. You shouldn't feel threatened."

"I know." She muttered again as turned her head a little to rest her cheek on his chest. "But I know that now that we won the war, things will change."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. Something seemed the matter with Serafall, but he didn't want to put any more pressure on her than she has already. Tonight will be a big night for her and he couldn't be filling her head with anything other than encouragement.

Meanwhile, in Serafall's mind, she was worry stricken. She didn't have much longer with Naruto and she was going to have to breakup with him soon. She didn't want to, but Serafall's duty to her clan had to come first.

"You won't have to worry about me anyway. I don't even want to go in the first place, so I don't plan on doing a lot of talking." said Naruto.

Serafall pulled her body back some to look Naruto in the eye. "Why not?"

"Ehh… I don't think a lot of devils like me." said Naruto. "Especially the high-class devils. They see me as an annoyance because I'm with you. They don't think I'm good enough for you."

"We-Well they're crazy." Serafall said as she went back to her mirror to check her dress again. "They don't even know you. I think you're taking this too seriously."

"I don't know Sera." He muttered as sat down in on her bed. "I've been getting some bad vibes from some of my clansmen these last few months. I think they may… try something."

' _Damn it, Naruto! You're too smart for your own good…'_ thought Serafall as she bit her bottom lip. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just taking this to the extreme, but the looks they give me….."

Serafall really started to worry now. They were planning something, she just knew it. Naruto had good instinct, something he's relied on during the war to get out of certain situations and it hasn't failed him yet. She needed to take his mind of things.

"I don't like talking about this." She said as she walked over to him. Taking his arms, she pulled him out of the bed and next to her. "Let's enjoy our date. We haven't had one in a long time."

Naruto smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss. "Yeah, we haven't. I'm taking things too far. Plus, today is all about you, right? We should celebrate your success."

The two shared a few more words, made sure that they had everything, and l then headed off to the party.

**Timeskip**

**Phenex Clan Event Facility**

The party was has being going on for an hour without a hitch. Everyone who was anyone showed up to celebrate the victory of the Anti-Satan Faction. Glasses of champagne and wine were filled as maids and butlers served the mass amount of devils in the party room. Classical music filled the air and conversations between devils entertained everyone.

Serafall and Naruto were currently sitting at a table with Lady and Lord Sitri. All of the talking with the other devils tired them out and they want a break. The group was quietly talking among themselves to past the time.

"Naruto, can you get me something to drink?" asked Serafall while passing him her glass.

"No problem." He said as he picked up her glass and headed to one of the servers.

After tracking one down and replacing his empty glasses with filled ones, he slowly made his way back over to Serafall and her parents.

An incoming devil bumped into Naruto, causing him to spill his drinks. Thanks to his lightning-quick reflexes, he moved out of the spilling liquids path of staining.

"Low-class scum." Said the passing by devil and kept moving.

Holding back a growl, Naruto went back to the same server to replace his glasses again. On his way back this time, he met a devil but with positive intentions.

"Naruto!" said Sirzechs with a smile. "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Sirzechs. I'm glad that the war didn't scar you up to bad." Naruto replied with a smirk.

"It didn't scar me bad, but it tired me out." He said with a chuckle. "Let me introduce you to my date for the night."

It was then that Naruto noticed the gray/silver haired beauty standing slightly behind Sirzechs. "This is Grayfia Lucifuge. She joined our side of the battle mid-way through the war and she's been a big help for me."

"Good evening." Said Naruto with a slightly bow in which she returned with a quiet curtsey.

"What I wanted to talk to you about was how you control your Power of Destruction, but this isn't the place for that. I need to find Serafall because it's time for her to give her speech." Sirzechs said.

"I was heading over to her just now. You can follow me." With a nod, Naruto led Sirzechs and Grayfia over to the Sitri table.

"I brought friends." Said Naruto as he set their drinks on the table and took a seat.

"Sirzechs!" shouted Serafall as she gave him a quick hug. "It must be time already?"

"Correct. I'll lead you up to the stage." He said. Give a goodbye to Naruto and her family before walking away with Sirzechs and Grayfia.

Taking a whiff of his wine before actually drinking his wine, Naruto finally felt comfortable in the crowd of devils. He could feel somebody staring at him, but he wasn't worried at all. He considered himself 'on break' and wasn't going to do anything wild.

"Naruto." said Lord Sitri, gaining the blonde's attention. "I must say that your efforts during the war are impressive indeed."

"Thank you. While I have gained a little fame for my efforts, I just wanted to protect my home and friends. The battle was hard, but I'm glad we're the ones that came on top."

Nodding his head in agreement, Lord Sitri took a sip of his wine before continuing, "All true. However, there is a question I wanted to ask you." Naruto looked up to the man letting him know that he had his attention. "If you had the chance of becoming a high-class devil, would you take it?"

"No." Naruto said simply, surprising both Lord and Lady Sitri. "I wouldn't do that because I've noticed the impact I brought to the low-class society. People look up to me as a prodigy and feel like they can relate to me because of my low-class statues. I wouldn't change my rank, at least, not right now, because I can continue to inspire those who are just like me."

Naruto took a swig of his wine before continuing, "I've been offered a promotion to become a high-class devil, but it just wouldn't sit right with me."

"An honorable answer." said Lord Sitri. "I'm sure that you've heard of the Evil Pieces, correct?"

The Evil Piece System, recently created by Ajuka, allowed devils to have a 'peerage', which allows high-class devils to reincarnate other races into the devil society to replenish the number of Devils lost during the Great War. It was really a genius idea that everyone praised Ajuka for, including Naruto.

Nodding his head to Lord Sitri's question, he continued, "Well, would you be a part of Serafall's peerage if given the chance?"

*ting* *ting* *ting* The sound of metal hitting glass sounded through the speakers of the hall and gaining everyone's attention.

"Hello, everyone! My name is Serafall Sitri, heiress to Sitri Clan, and I wanted to give a speech about the effort put in this war. A lot of families were lost in this war. People we've known for all our lives sacrificed their own in order for us to gather like this today. But we are the last one standing to taste victory!"

The crowd applauded in agreement with Serafall's passionate speech. Naruto listened to his girlfriend but want to keep the conversation with Lord Sitri going.

"To answer your question," said Naruto, "I don't know if I would or wouldn't, but I'm leaning next to me not doing so. Like my last answer, I want to keep my low-class statues to keep on inspiring others in my position. I know that if I'm added to Serafall's peerage then I would be promoted by default because a lot of people believe I should be one. So, I'll decline the offer if made."

"Hmmm…" mumbled Lord Sitri as he scratched his beard. Naruto's answers were quite elaborate in detail and well said. And his cause made sense, inspiring others like him is a very honorable quest. However, it wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"Naruto." He said again.

"Hmm?"

"You should stop seeing my daughter."

"-and let us live through these peaceful times for a long, long time!" finished Serafall, raising her glass in the air.

The crowd applauded in approval at her speech, standing in agreement to her strong words. However, while everyone was standing with Serafall Stiri's words of hope, Naruto was standing against Lord and Lady Sitri who had a crowd of devils standing behind the two, all glaring at Naruto.

' _So this is their plan.'_ he thought as he stood from his seat. He knew that someone was against him, but he didn't think that it would come from his girlfriend's parents of all people.

"Naruto, please understand." said Lady Stiri, feeling the tension in the atmosphere. "We really like you, but you could hold back Serafall from gaining a position as a Great Satan."

"Serafall told me that you all preached equality between devils." while they didn't show it, both Sitri's were surprised at his statement. "I know you believe that devil class has some judgment in power, but didn't you just congratulate me in my efforts in the war? So my question to you, Lady Sitri and Lord Sitri, is do you consider yourselves as hypocrites or do you suffer from amnesia? "

The disrespect that Naruto presented was slowly angering the Sitri's. Yes, they knew the children liked each other, but they weren't thinking about the future. This relationship had to stop and it was going to now!

"Did you know that Serafall knew about this plan?" asked Lord Sitri after sipping some off his wine.

Naruto couldn't hide the shock that invaded his face. Serafall knew of this?

" _That would explain why she's been acting so clingy lately.'_ he presumed. _'Damn it, he telling the truth.'_

"Does that bother you?" asked Lord Sitri after a few seconds of silence. He knew he hit a sensitive point and he wanted to see how Naruto would react.

' _So that's how he wants to play.'_ thought Naruto. He took a look at the devils behind the Sitri who were still glaring at him and sensed their energy.

' _I sense….Beal….Sitri…. and a few Gremory.'_ Thought Naruto as he planned out his future moves. This was a dangerous position the Sitri's were putting him in, but they forgot one thing…

Naruto was a low-class devil prodigy.

"You two have a good rest of the night." Said Naruto as he bowed to the Sitri's. "I believe that my girlfriend has finished her speech and I need to congratulate her."

The Sitri's were surprised as Naruto walked away from them. They planned this out and didn't think that Naruto would react this way.

"Dear… what just happened?" asked Lady Stiri.

Lord Sitri's sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He had a bad feeling and felt like they just did something wrong.

"I don't know what just happened."

Meanwhile, Naruto was walking through the mass of devils. He was searching for a certain devil in the room and when he sensed his energy, Naruto made a straight beeline to him.

Ajuka Astaroth, creator of the Evil Piece System, was chatting with a lovely female devil. While Ajuka wasn't one for fame, but it did feel nice to be recognized of his efforts during the war in such an extravagant manner.

He was sharing one of his war stories with the devil when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning his head around, he was face to face with one Naruto Beal.

"Naruto." he said as he held out his hand. "It's good to see you. Everything ok with Serafall or are you coming to me with advice?"

Naruto chuckled at his statement and gave him a firm handshake. "No, no. I didn't come for advice. Serafall and I have a strong relationship. However, there is something I need from you."

"Really, now? Well, if you ask then I shall help you with all my power. It was you that help save my ass during the war when we were cornered by the Old Satan Faction that time." Said Ajuka.

"I'm glad you're here to help." said Naruto. "Do you remember that time when I was offered a promotion to become a high-class devil?"

"Why yes. They offered that to you a couple of times during the war but you pasted up the opportunity. Are you reconsidering it?" asked Ajuka.

"I am," Naruto took a sip of when and then smirk, "and I need to receive my Evil Pieces as well."

**Time skip – Two Months Later**

**Outside Sitri Mansion**

"I had fun tonight, Serafall. We should go back to that restaurant. The food there was great." Said Naruto.

"We should go back. I had a good time." Serafall said as she hugged Naruto's arm closer to her chest.

The two were just coming back from a casual date they had at a simple restaurant. They didn't want to do anything big, but just something small so they could wear their everyday clothes and also enjoy good food and each other's presence. However, the two were hiding things from each other.

Serafall had her situation with her family and the Beal's. She should have broken up with Naruto after the war, but two months after and they're still together. She tried to multiple times, but she could never finish it. Either should would freeze up and change the conversation or something around them caught Naruto's attention, Serafall had horrible luck with ending her relationship with the blonde Bael.

' _Maybe I could try to finish it tonight'_ she thought as they approached her front door.

Naruto, on the other hand, had his own secrets. He hasn't told Serafall that he knew that she was supposed to break up with him after the war. After learning that, Naruto had a growing anger towards Serafall for agreeing with such a proposition. If it was him in the same position, he would have chosen her over his image. It irritated him that all of her claims of love for him came second over her position in society.

' _However, she was there for me when I was at my lowest.'_ thought Naruto when he remembered his parents' death.

After coming back to the war with those deaths fresh on his mind, he hid how he really felt and focused on the war. But, Serafall being Serafall, felt something wrong with Naruto and continued to ask him what was up when he denied anything wrong. And when he finally told her that his parents died, she was there for him when he was weakest.

For the first time in his life, Naruto willingly cried, but he wasn't alone while doing so.

' _I can't just give her up after that.'_ he thought as they turned to face each other. She was now the most important person to him than anyone in the world. Even though he has some 'extra' things hidden from her, it was for his own protection because he's been suspect of a few things during these last few months.

"I love you, Naruto." Serafall suddenly said. "I really mean it."

Naruto gave her his cheeky trademark grin, "Love you too, Serafall."

The two gave each other a quick kiss, but before Naruto could pull back, Serafall wrapped her arms behind his head and pulled him in again, mashing their lips together.

Naruto was slightly surprised, but he didn't agrue with it as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kissing Serafall is an experience that feels new to him every time he did it and he hoped that he could continue to do it with her in the future.

The couple pulled back from each other and had to take in a couple deep breaths to get air back in their lungs. That was a move that Serafall didn't make a lot, which gave Naruto the signal that something was up.

"Good night, Naruto. Get home safe." She said with a kiss to his cheek. After that, she entered her house, closing the door behind her.

Naruto stood there for a while before headed back down the stairs and walking home. Of course he wasn't walking all the way home, but he heard something that was interesting.

' _All right, Sitri. Let's see what you have planned.'_ He thought as he left the mansion.

Inside the mansion, right behind the door, Serafall broke down in tears. She knew that her father was planning on doing 'it'. She could just feel it. But she had a duty to her clan that she had to keep and Naruto had to come second.

"I'm…so sorry…Naruto…" Serafall said in between her hicks as she cried her eyes out.

**Naruto's House**

Naruto was approaching his house and he sensed many powerful devils nearby. Honestly, it made him feel uneasy because while Naruto was powerful, he knew he couldn't handle all of these high-level devils in the area.

"Well lookie here." said Naruto as he looked at his deceased parents' house. There were about 30 devils on his front lawn waiting for him. They were all giving a bad vibe and Naruto knew they were about to handle business.

One of the devils with his or her face covered in a mask, stepped up to Naruto. "Follow us." He said. The group brought out their devil wings and flew off into the forest.

"Alright then." muttered Naruto as he too, took off with the group.

A short flight later Naruto was surrounded in a clearing in the forest. He was in the middle of a pentagon with seals surrounding him.

"So what are we doing here?" Naruto said with a smirk. He was trying to sell his façade that he wasn't worried, but he was honestly figuring out a plan to beat these jerks. Plus, one of these guys reeked of smoke and it was messing with Naruto's nose.

"The Sitri Clan doesn't agree with you seeing Serafall-sama," said their supposed leader, the same devils that stepped up to him earlier. "And the Bael Clan doesn't like it either."

"Because the Bael want to offer one of their high-class devils to the Sitri to marry Serafall, if I'm correct." interrupted Naruto. The silence of the group leader told Naruto everything he needed to hear.

"The Sitri are fools if they think that's going to work." Naruto laughed a little, pissing off a couple of the devils present that were present. "Serafall will become one of the Four Great Maous, which will cut her ties and obligations with the Sitri Clan, inevitably. So if you think that you can solve your problems from getting rid of me, you're stupider than I thought."

"Regardless of what you think, we have a job to get rid of you." the masked leader said. About 10 of the 30 devils present circled around certain points of the pentagon and started to chant out a spell.

' _What are they planning to do? This seal isn't a type of seal to deal damage, so what are they trying to do?'_ he thought as he tried to find a way to escape.

The chanting from the devils got louder and the seal glowed purple. Whatever they were trying to do, they were close to succeeding and Naruto really needed to get out now.

"If you haven't noticed by now, your mobility as been hindered." said the masked leader. Naruto eyes went wide when he tried to move his legs. He looked down to see purple hands coming from the seal, holding down.

"Damn it!" he shouted as he tried to pull himself free. Now there really wasn't a way. _'Time for plan B'_ , he thought.

"It's a shame that Serafall-sama couldn't see this." the leader said with a bit of arrogance. "Her worst mistake being thrown away forever."

Naruto glared at the man as he silently started to charge his energy. "What do you mean by that?" he demanded.

"We were told that you know Serafall-sama isn't supposed to be with you. Her reluctance caused her father to pull some strings to make sure things ended."

"Meaning?" asked Naruto as he continued charging his magic.

"Meaning," the leader reached into his jacket and pulled out a small treasure box, "we're going to seal you."

"Seal…so that's what this is." muttered Naruto. He should have known and should have prepared better. He was arrogant, believing he could get away with a few tricks and maneuvers, but his success rate was lowering in by the second.

"When Sera finds out about this, she'll find me and release me." Naruto said confidently. He knew Serafall was supposed to call it quits with him a while back, and he remembered times when she tried to but couldn't quite say it, but he knew she wouldn't agree with something like this.

"Oh, you must not know." said the leader with a slight chuckle. "Serafall-sama knew about this."

Naruto eyes widened as he felt his heart drop. _'She knew? That's impossible! She wouldn't agree to something like this! Thi-This…. This isn't like her!'_

"You should have seen the signals." said the leader as he leaned his back on a tree. "I've watched you for a couple of weeks and even I could see Serafall-sama's reluctance and hesitation in telling you. However, you've known Serafall-sama for years. You should have suspected that this would happen."

"I…I-I suspected something," muttered a defeated Naruto, "but I wasn't suspect something this major."

Naruto was trying his hardest to hold back his tears. Everything that he went through with Serafall and this is how she would end things. By sealing him up and throwing him away like trash? This is how she does him after all this time.

Small droplets of tears crept from his eyes as he shook in sadness. "Why..why would she agree to this?"

"Because she loves her duty to the Sitri Clan more than she loves you." stated the masked leader plainly. "I mean, it's been drilled into her head since birth that her clan comes first. You have to think, she had to have been in a physiological battle with herself in deciding which one was the most important to her: you or her duty? Well, she's not here to stop us, so you know which one she picked."

Tears freely fell from his face as he let his emotions be known. It was another instance, just like his mother, when somebody chose something over him. He never did anything wrong. He was just trying to protect his home and fell in love along the way. Why did it have to be like this?

The masked leader saw Naruto's tears and sighed. He walked up to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, I don't want to really do this, unlike some of the devils here, but this is just how it goes. I had to fight my way up to become a high-class devil because I have a family. I want my daughter to live a life that I didn't get the chance to live because I was born a low-class devil, just like you."

Naruto closed his eyes and tilted his head down to the ground. He didn't want to hear that bullshit. He was about to be locked for Lucifer knows how long, just for falling in love.

"Why not just kill me?" he asked.

"The Beal wanted to teach you a lesson in messing with having a relationship with someone out of your class, especially someone like Serafall-sama."

The masked man waited for Naruto to say something, but after waiting a while, he side and started to walk out of the pentagon.

"Nice to see you again, Asuma-sensei."

The masked man stopped in his tracks and looked back at Naruto, who was trying to glare a hole into him. Sighing for what seemed like the tenth time, the masked leader walked away from Naruto and into the forest. "Finish this up. Seal him."

The chants were rising in volume and the purple pentagon was flashing. The glowing hands traveled up his body, but he didn't do anything to stop it. There was only one thing he could do, but it wouldn't free him.

The chanting stopped and the hand were now around his throat. They weren't choaking him, but instead, holding him to where he couldn't even move his neck. The devils raised their arms towards the sky and then towards the small treasure box that was left open in front of Naruto.

"SEAL!" the devils shouted as the hands started to pull Naruto in.

' _I'll be back!'_ Naruto thought as he opened up his mouth to reveal a red ball of destruction. Red bolts of destruction shot out the ball and into three of the devils heads, obliterating them to a molecular level.

"We lost three of us!" shouted a devil as they tried to force Naruto into the box with all their might.

"We have to continue, even if the seal is weaker!" shouted another. With the combined efforts of the remaining devils, Naruto was slowly pulled into the treasure box and it was closed on top of him.

 _"This won't stop me."_ those words reverberated throughout the area. The pentagon slowly faded away and one of the devils picked up the treasure box to put in hiding.

**FINALLY! Jesus, it took me three days to type all of this up. Anyway, this was the Prologue of my new story. I hope you all enjoyed it and if you have any questions about it, review or pm me. I'm not going to be on Fanfiction the day I post this cause I need a damn break. My damn fingers hurt from this.**

**15k words just for a Prologue, that's longer than 10 chapters for some authors. Chapters won't be this long regularly, this is just the greatest introduction for a story in all time in Fanfiction (I'm not arrogant, it probably isn't the greatest introduction for a story all time on Fanfiction, but damn it, it has to be a in the top 10).**

**Please REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW this story! I want this story to be more successful than Corrupted Mind.**

**And if you're a Corrupted Mind fan, tell me how you felt about this idea I have and what you want from it.**

**PLEASE KEEP ME MOTIVATED TO TYPE BECAUSE I WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE FOR A WHILE! AT LEAST UNTIL THE FALL OF 2018!**

**Yes, you can ask for pairings in the reviews as well, but don't say anything stupid. Look at the situation that Naruto is in and ask for a pairing that makes sense. Don't say some bullshit like Naruto x Fem. Jesus or sum shit like that…**

**Is it bad to say a curse word in the same sentence with Jesus in it? Please tell me because I think I just broke my religion.**

**Anyway, that's it for me.**

**NarutoPlug, signing out,**

**Like a real nigga should….**

**NarutoPlug back bitch**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://m.fanfiction.net/u/7312436/NarutoPlug

**(Present Day)**

**Kuoh**

"I-I really like you!"

"Huh! Really?!"

Introducing Issei Hyoudou, one of the biggest perverts this world has ever seen. Issei Hyoudou is a perverted boy that attends Kuoh Academy, a school that was once an all girl school but expanded and started to accept boys two years ago. With the girls outclassing the boys in numbers, it was a perfect place for a pervert like Issei to grow his perverted desires.

After getting his balls crushed a little while after school by the Kendo Club, Issei sulked his way back home. However, he met a beautiful black-haired beauty on his way back home who claimed to have feelings for him.

"Yes. I really mean it." said the girl as she tried to hide her embarrassed face from Issei. "I've seen you walk in the area a few times and I thought you were so… so cool." She muttered with a blush.

' _I can't believe it! She said that she likes me! And she's a complete babe!"_ Issei thought to himself as he took a quick glance at the unknown girl's chest area that was covered by her school uniform.

"Do you… uhm…do you want to go out sometime soon?" the girl asked.

"Uh… Yeah! I mean... I'll go!" said Issei. He couldn't believe it. This girl was really asking him out on a date. The gods of perversion must've heard his prayers for a submissive girl that was sexy as she was shy.

"Really?" the girl's face light up in excitement. "Great! Let's meet up on Sunday. I'll meet you by the fountain in town!" said the girl as she started to run away.

"Great!" said Issei as he waved at the girl. _'Wait a second; I don't even know her name!'_ "Hey! What's your name?!" he shouted.

"Yuuma Amano!" she yelled back. "See you on Sunday." She took and corner and vanished from Issei's sight.

Joy filled Issei's spirit as he did a little happy dance, hoping that nobody saw what he did. "I can't wait 'till Sunday. I need to go get ready! I need decent clothes, flowers," *sniff* *sniff*, "and a shower, too. Guess all that running from Kendo Club earlier made me stinky. But I have a date!" he shouted to the heavens while running home.

**ORC Clubhouse**

The once abandoned club house was made into the ORC, the Occult Research Club, by Rias Gremory.

Rias Gremory, a red-haired, pure-blood high class devil, was sitting in front of chess board deciding on her next move. Rias shared this city along with another devil in the area so that they could attend school in the human world. Rias wanted to get away from her parents and siscon brother and make an establishment here to live on her own.

"I assume that Issei made contact with the fallen." said Rias as she moved a chess piece on the board.

"Yes. Koneko came in earlier and told me that she spotted the fallen spying on Issei while on his way home." Spoke another voice.

The voice that spoke was Akeno Himejima, a low-class, reincarnated devil/fallen angel that is Rias' [Queen] in her peerage. Akeno is known for her long black hair kept in a ponytail and her buxom figure, just like her best friend, Rias. As Rias' queen, she helps her manage the peerage and acts as a personal assistant to the red head.

"So they are making their move." muttered Rias as she moved another piece on the board and took one of Akeno's Rooks. "I'll have to make sure to leave one of my summoning tags on him before she does anything rash."

"Of course." Akeno said as she moved another chess piece. "Finally, something is happening in this boring town. I was really expecting more here in the human world than the Underworld, but nothing exciting has happened in a while." She complained.

"You'll get a new peerage member to play with soon. We'll just have to make sure nothing gets in the way of that. I still think that Sona is having second thoughts on picking up on Issei-san." said Rias as she moved another piece.

"Another peerage member to play with?" Akeno laughed creepily that made Rias uncomfortable, "I hope he last long enough."

"Just don't do anything to break him; physically or mentally. Checkmate." said Rias.

"Awww, I thought I had you for once." said Akeno in fake disappointment.

"Well, I believe it is time for me to return home." said Rias as stood from her seat.

"I agree. Time for me to head back to the shrine. I'll see yo-"both Akeno and Rias' head shot up as they felt a magical energy fly over the clubhouse.

"What was that?" asked Rias to no one in particular as she opened the window and flew out, quietly flowed by Akeno.

The two were in the air searching for the unknown presence but couldn't find anything at all.

"Whoever's magic that was, they were strong. It seems we have a visitor among us." Rias said as she rubbed her chin in thought.

"Whoever it was, they seemed strong. Maybe another recruit for you, I presume." Said Akeno as she gave up looking for the owner of the magic they sensed.

"Keep your eyes opened these next couple of days." Rias told her [Queen]. "I don't want anyone getting in the way of me getting a new family member."

"Understood; I'll see you in the morning, Rias." said Akeno as she teleported away.

Rias surveyed the area for little while longer before, she too, retired to her home to rest.

**Time skip – Sunday**

Issei was waiting by the fountain patiently for his date to arrive. He had thought long and hard on what he was planning for the date in his head throughout the weekend and was ready to put his plan into action.

' _Okay, first shopping, then movies, then going out to eat, and I'll end it with a nice walk through the park.'_ Issei excitedly thought. _'And if I get lucky, then the night might end with my face in her oppai!'_

Issei then felt someone tapping him on his shoulder. He looked to see a woman dressed in what looked like a Halloween costume/ dress that looked like it was in the shape of a bat. She reached out to hand him some type of pamphlet.

"Uh… thanks." He said as he took the pamphlet. She nodded and walked off silently, weirding Issei out.

"Issei, is that you?" said a voice behind him. Issei turned to see Yuuma looking stunning in a revealing clear top and short black skirt.

' _Holy- BABE ALERT'_ "Hey, Yuuma. You look amazing!" said a grinning Issei.

"Thanks." She smiled back at him. "So, do you know what we're doing today?" she said as she latched onto one of his arms, unconsciously pushing it into her breast.

"Oh-yes! I have the whole day planned out!" he exclaimed, trying to keep his cool. "We're going to have a really good time today."

"Well let's get to it!" he said happily and pulled him into the shopping district.

**Time skip – that evening**

**Park Entrance**

All according to Issei's plan, the duo were having a nice walk through the park as their last activity for the day.

The date went well for Issei. They went shopping for clothes together (he had to keep from staring at Yuuma to long in the different outfits she tried on), ate at a nice restaurant where they actually had great conversation, enjoyed two movies because they couldn't decide between an action movie or a chick-flick so they decided to see both, and now the two were taking a comfortable stroll through the park.

"So, Issei," said Yuuma, "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"What I want to be?" asked Issei as he scratched his chin. "Never too much thought about that."

"Well, do you have an interest in anything that you'd want to do?" she asked.

"Well… I think I want to do something in a hospital." he answered.

"A hospital? Why's that?" Yuuma curiously ask.

"Uhm… I've never told this to anyone before, so use this as proof that I trust you." He said seriously, which surprised Yuuma. He was smiling all throughout they're date and he never had put such force behind his words.

"My mother and father… they've tried to have children before me… two or three times, I think…well, my mother had miscarriages for each one of them." He said a little hesitantly.

"Oh my gosh." Yuuma covered her mouth in shock. Two or three miscarriages? She couldn't have imagined going through something like that.

"Yeah, when I heard that it made me have a higher respect for life, even though I do a lot of questionable things…" he said as he thought back to all of his perverted tendencies (addiction).

"What type of questionable things are yo-

"Anyway!" he exclaimed, trying to turn bring back the topic in hand. "When my mother was pregnant with me, my father went to some shrine and prayed for me to survive, and I did. So they named 'Issei' for honest, which is meant for my father's honest prayers for me to live."

"Wow." Yuuma's respect for Issei parents increased dramatically after hearing that. "Your parents are very brave and noble for having faith that you'll live."

"Yeah. My parents are the best." He said with a smile as he thought about the people who take care of him. "So, anyway, when I learned about that, I thought about how cool it would be to, ya know… deliver kids, or something like that. I don't know. I've always liked those doctor shows and stuff, but I'm not a fan of the blood."

"Yeah!" Yumma said with a giggle. She now saw Issei in a new light. Not only was he cool, but he also had an honorable dream.

"What about you?" asked Issei, catching her attention, "What do you want to be in the future?"

"A businesswomen." She answered quickly. "I don't do a lot of things at school. I basically go to school and go home right after, so I don't have a huge social life. I enjoy being around my parents a lot more than other people and they both work in big time corporations here in Kuoh. While they aren't at the very top, they are high-ranking business people and people have a lot of respect for them where they work.

"Ah. So your parents are a very big influence on you." Issei summed up.

"Yup! They're important business people and I want that type respect one day." She said dreamily as she looked up at the evening sky.

"Ya' know," said Issei, "If we get accomplish our plans and get married, we'll be rich!"

"Ma-ma-married?!" the shocked Yuuma couldn't keep her surprised hidden as she mumbled over her words.

Issei felt like hitting himself over in the head for saying something so stupid. "No! Wait- I didn't.. I didn't mean…"

"No, it's alright." She said while blushing up a storm. "At least your honest…"

The walk to the park fountain was slightly awkward, but the two managed to pick up conversation with a different topic.

Nearing the fountain, Yuuma ran in front of Issei. The two were now face to face and the blushing Yuuma seemed like she was trying to say something.

"Yuuma? Everything okay?" he asked.

"I really had a good time today, Issei." She said.

"Oh, yeah! Me too." He said with a smile.

The two stared at each other for a while, but Yuuma took the initiative and closed into Issei's lips. It was a quick kiss, but Issei enjoyed it thoroughly. The feeling of his lips tingling from Yuuma's action was something he would never forget.

Yuuma pulled back and tried to hide her blushing face away from Issei (who was also blushing up a storm) by using her hair.

"So…I'll see you sometime this week?" she muttered quietly.

"Uh… yea… we should go out sometime soon." He said.

Yuuma flashed him another one of her smiles that made his heart soar. "I'll see you soon then!" she said with a wave as she ran down the road, headed back home.

"Bye…" he said with a wave as he watched her leave. _'God, she's amazing.'_ He thought. _'I hope this last for a while… maybe that marriage thing… maybe it might happen one day.'_

So imagine his surprise when Issei saw some type of pink spear impale his girlfriend right through the chest, her blood splattering on the pavement.

"Yu..Yuuma!" he shouted as he ran to his girlfriend that slumped on the ground.

He slid on the ground and check to see if she was okay, which; apparently, she wasn't if the blood coming from the giant hole in her body had to say otherwise.

"Sorry kid, but I couldn't have any witnesses." said a voice in the sky.

Issei looked up to see a black haired woman with black wings floating in the air. Only wearing a black strap over her large breast, a thong-like piece held together by her hips with three straps, a shoulder guard with spikes protruding from it, black, thigh high boots, and was holding an imposing pink spear that looked like an exact copy of the one she threw at Yuuma.

And one thing that Issei couldn't miss…. She looked like an older, more mature, version of Yuuma.

"Well what do you know," said the lady with a deep, but melodic, voice, " I guess it is true. Everyone has an exact, look-a-like twin somewhere in the world." She muttered as she looked at the body of Yuuma.

Tears flooded Issei's eyes as he looked up at the women in anger. "Who are you!" he shouted, "And why did you do this?! What has she ever done to you?!"

"Nothing," she said as she checked her nails, not caring that a girl was quickly dying from blood loss, "like I said; I can't have any witnesses. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Witnesses for what?!" he yelled again.

"Well," the dark angel laughed, "for when I kill you, of course~"

Issei's heart pumped faster and faster in fear after hearing what she said. She wanted to kill him? What did he do to her? He doesn't even know this lady!

"It's not your fault that you're about to die." she said as she threw her pink spear at Issei, "Blame God for cursing you with a sacred gear."

Pain filled Issei's body as he looked down to see a pink spear in his chest, similarly like there was one in Yuuma's chest.

He fell back, lying right next to Yuuma who was long dead. He cried tears as he slowly felt his life slip away.

"Oh well." said the fallen angel (Raynare). "That was fun for like… five seconds." And with that, she flew away.

Issei stared at the red liquid of life that was spewing from him like a flood. _'Da..damn it…I can't m..move..I'm really.. go-going to die…'_ he thought in sadness. _'I'm sor-sorry… Yuuma. Sorry… that I couldn't… protect you.'_

He could hardly feel the pain anymore as his eyes were slowly closing. His last sight would be the red ground that was painted with his and Yuuma's blood. _'This blood… the color… just like her hair…I wish I could see it… one...last time.'_

With those being his final thoughts, Issei Hyoudou was dead.

Suddenly, a Gremory summoning circle appeared near Issei's body. The pamphlet in his pocket was growing in his pocket as if it was reacting to the magic circle. Coming from the summoning circle was the devil that Issei was thinking about, Rias Gremory.

The summoning circle dissipated and Rias' feet landed on the ground. She inspected the crime scene in front of her, but she knew what happened here not too long ago.

"I was expecting one body, but two? This is an old twist of events." Rias muttered to herself. "Nevertheless, I'll get what I came for."

She reached out to Issei, but then she felt a magical presence approaching fast. Using her high intellect, Rias summoned her familiar to go and get her peerage. She felt a fight was going to occur here.

A flying person landed harshly on the ground, cracking the earth under them. "It seems I've arrived a little late." The voice, which sounded like it was male, said to himself.

The unfamiliar boy stood to his full height, revealing himself to Rias. The boy who was the same height as Rias at 5'8, the boy was wearing a full body green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers and blue tennis shoes. He had a bowl-cut hairstyle and the thickest eyebrows that Rias has ever seen in her 18 years of life.

"Who are you?" she asked but sounded like she demanded him to answer.

"Just a devil doing a little recruitment work for my master," said the boy as he suddenly started to do jumping jacks, weirding out Rias in the process. "and if I fail, I'll do 5 million jumping jacks in 30 minutes as punishment!"

"Why are you doing jumping jacks now?" she asked with a hand on her hip.

"I'm warming up." the boy said as he moved on to toe touches. "We are about to do battle, right?"

Rias tensed up a little and prepared her magic. "We don't have to do battle. I was here first, so shouldn't I be the one to revive the boy?" she asked with a dangerous tone.

"Be that you were here first, and I would usually allow such a thing, I can't allow that. My master has expressed interest in Issei Hyoudou and has given me orders to recruit him. As long as I have strength, I shall care out my master's needs!"

"A shame." Said Rias as a red aura covered her body. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you won't let me receive my prize."

The mysterious green assailant smirked as he stepped into a fighting position.

"You will not defeat me."

**Rias Gremory, Pure-blooded Devil, [King]**

**Vs.**

**Name: ?, Race: ?, Rank: ?**

"Before we do battle," Rias said, "can I at least know the name of my opponent?"

"Oh, forgive me, but I cannot give out my real name freely," Said the boy in green, "but you can call me the 'Beautiful Green Wild Beast'!" he exclaimed in excitement.

"Oh…" Rias didn't know how to reply to that. _'I hope this ends soon. This might be the weirdest battle I'll ever have.'_

***UPDATE***

**Rias Gremory, Pure-blooded Devil, [King]**

**Vs.**

**Nickname: The Beautiful Green Wild Beast, Race: ?, Rank: ?**

"Lady's first." the 'Green Beast' said.

Taking the initiate, Rias summoned her PoD and blasted it towards her opponent. The 'Beast' waited for the destructive aura to reach him, and when it did, he simply slapped it away with his hand.

' _What!'_ she shouted in her mind. _'H-he blocked it!'._

"So this is the power of Bael you inherited from your mama." The 'Beast' said. "Well, you made your move. Now it's my turn!"

The 'Beast' disappeared in a burst a speed, a speed that Rias couldn't track at all. A green blur appeared in front of her but she couldn't react in time as she felt a punch to her gut.

"Ahh!" she screamed as her body flew into a well-placed tree. Her body slumped down to the ground and she entered a coughing fit.

"Uh? Weren't you supposed to block that?" the 'Beast' asked curiously. "You are Rias Gremory…right?"

' _Damn it… that speed was incredible.'_ She thought as she slowly stood from the ground while holding her stomach. A small stream of blood leaked from her mouth. _'He hits like he's a [Rook], but he's as fast as Kiba, a [Knight]!'_

The green beast tilted his head in curiosity, "Are you sure you want to fight? You don't seem so strong to me."

' _Melee isn't my strong suit._ ' She thought as she looked up to the skies. _'The barrier that keeps humans away that the Fallen Angel set up should still be active.'_ Rias grew her devil wings from her back and flew into the skies.

Now high in the sky, she noticed that the beast didn't follow her up. Rather, he was looking up to her in curiosity again.

"Do you plan on running away?" he asked.

"Fuck you!" she shouted as she shot out multiple balls of destruction down on the beast.

Acting quickly, the 'beast' dodged left and right, taking the scenery to his advantage and letting some of the trees take the hits for him. After the shots ceased, the beast flew into the air with devil wings along with Rias… only to find out that he was the only one in the sky.

"Wha?" he said to himself.

"Die…" muttered Rias as she shot her Power of Destruction from underneath the 'beast'. She had snuck back down into the tree line and waited for him to expose himself. She had to suppress her magic in order for him not to find out and it seemed like it worked.

The 'beast' heard something from underneath him and was shocked to see a large red blast of destruction right beneath him. Sensing the danger, the beast made a defense shield around him, blocking the strike.

"Damn." muttered Rias, noticing that she was using a lot of profanity. She had to calm down if she wanted to win. This devil was going to be a challenge.

Recall his shield, Rias noticed that the devil seemed to be breathing a little heavier. _'What's going on? All he did was make a shield. Surely, it probably took a lot of magic to hold up from my attack, but to be breathing like that already? Maybe he has low magic reserves?'_

A few summoning circles appeared near Issei and Yuuma's body to reveal Akeno along with two other people. Introducing Koneko and Kiba, the last two members to Rias' peerage.

"Rias!" shouted Akeno as she looked for her King and best friend.

"Over here." said the Gremory as she flew down to her peerage. Akeno gasped at the blood that was dripping from Rias' mouth and ran up to her, followed by Koneko and Kiba.

"Rias, what happened?" asked Akeno in worry.

"Somebody is getting in the way of me reviving Issei." said Rias as she pointed up to the boy in the air. " I don't know who his master is, but I know he is a devil because he has devil wings. He calls himself…Beast. Just call him beast." She shorted his unexplainable nickname down to 'Beast' because she would never call him by his nickname. "He has great strength and amazing speed. Do not underestimate him."

The 'Beast' landed back on the ground and looked at the group of devils. "So you have friends; your peerage probably."

"How dare you do this to Buchou!" shouted Kiba as he summoned a sword using his Sacred Gear and charged towards the 'Beast' with amazing speeds.

Kiba swiped at the beast with his sword, but was surprised when he blocked it with is wrist. The beast a quick jab at Kiba but he dodge quickly by slightly moving to the right. Kiba grabbed his outstretched hand and reposition his sword to swipe under his arm, but the beast kicked Kiba's unprotected stomach, forcing him to release his hold on him as he flew back.

"Kiba!" shouted Rias.

"Let's go, Koneko!" said Akeno as electricity charged around her body.

"NO!" shouted Rias to her peerage. "Remember why we are here. Akeno, I need to you take Issei with you and use your magic to heal his body. If he is injured for too long then his soul will leave his body and all this fighting will be for naught. Koneko, me, you, and Kiba will stay and hold him off. Be careful, rushing in without a plan and you'll be injured like Kiba." ordered Rias.

Nodding to her plan, Akeno went and picked up Issei's bleeding body. "What about this girl?"

"She is an innocent human caught up in supernatural mess. I sensed no power coming from her at all. Let her die in peace."

Nodding once more, Akeno summoned a teleportation seal to leave with their new member.

"I can't allow that to happen." said the beast as he appeared in front of a surprised Akeno. He was about to attacked her, but was blocked by Koneko catching his punch.

"Bad." She plainly said as the 'Beast' was then hit by Rias' PoD.

"Yes." Rias said, glad she finally made contact with the devil.

Akeno faded from sight, leaving Rias, Koneko, and Kiba against the jumpsuit devil that was holding his side in pain.

**Team Rias [Rias-King, Koneko-Rook, Kiba-Knight]**

**Vs.**

**Nickname: The Beautiful Wild Green Beast, Race: Devil, Rank: ?**

"That hurt." Said the beast as the as the remains of a small magic shield he used to block some of Rias' PoD disappeared. A flame lit in his eyes as he shouted, "As punishment for me lowering my guard during time of battle, after this match I shall do 10 million squats!" he yelled.

"What is wrong with him?" Kiba said as he tightened his grip on his sword.

"I don't know, but he is strong. I noticed that he must not have a large magical reserve because he was breathing at a different rate when he blocked my attack earlier. Let's force him to use more magic to tire him out." said Rias as she stood next to her peerage members.

"My sword bounced off his arm like it was nothing. I don't know how he did it." muttered Kiba.

"The seals my master gave me allowed that to happen." said the beast as he pointed to his bandages that covered most of his upper arm and some parts of his hand. Sure enough, there was a seal on the bandages which probably hardened them for him to block swords.

"Who are you?" Rias asked again. "Are you a pure-blooded devil, or are you a reincarnated devil?"

"Reincarnated devil." He answered. "My master saved me two years ago and I'm a better fighter!" he said while pumping up his fist.

"Why does your master want Issei?" asked Kiba.

"I dunno. He told me to go and recruit him and I followed orders. However, I couldn't find him because his magic is weak, kinda like mine. I knew I had him when I felt a Fallen Angel in the area, but I was too late to do anything. Now, all I need to do is beat you all and then go find Issei again. My master will be disappointed if I don't bring him with me."

"Who is your master?" asked Rias.

"I can't tell you. The only thing that matters now is this battle." He said as he got into his fighting stance.

Rias and her two peerage members also got into their battle stances, ready for anything he threw them.

It was quite for a while, but then the 'beast' spoke, "Let this be an honorable battle." and then disappeared in pure speed.

Kiba meet him halfway as sword and fist clashed. Lee threw a double jab at Kiba, who dodge them easily and swiped at him with his sword. The 'beast' back stepped the swipe kicked at Kiba, but his leg was caught by Koneko.

"Eh?" he said. Koneko swung him around before throwing him into a tree, in which he broke through and smashed into another one.

"Hopefully this hits him." Said Rias as she sent a blast of PoD in the direction he landed.

"Did that get him?" asked Koneko as the two stood by Rias.

Rias sensed a magical presence to the side of them. "Koneko!"

Koneko was already on it as she caught the 'beast' rushing to them. The two caught each other's fist and were now having a power struggle. The ground cracked under the pressure.

"Your strong." The 'beast' said.

"Ditto."

"Hold him still Koneko!" shouted Kiba as he appeared beside them. He sent an overhead strike down on the beast, but he pushed himself and Koneko forward to dodge it. Koneko raised her knee to hit him in the stomach, but he blocked it by using the bottom of his foot to stop her assault. The beast bent his body back as Kiba tried to take his head, the sword slash barely missing Koneko's chin.

' _This guy is an athletic monster!'_ thought Kiba as he watched as the beast was holding Koneko and himself off while on one leg.

"Kiba! Koneko!" shouted Rias as she prepared another blast of her PoD. Understanding what she wanted, Koneko let go of the 'beast', causing him to lose balance as he was depending on her pressure to hold him up. Kiba used this opportunity to hit the 'beast' on the side of his head with the butt of his sword, disorienting him. The two jumped away from the 'beast' as he was hit with yet another magical blast from Rias, in which he had to spend more magic to lessen the damage by using a shield.

"Gaah!" he said as he crashed on his back. He was really starting to tire out now that he was running low on magic. _'That's it! No more shields.'_

"Good job, you two." said an out of breath Rias. "Hopefully that will hold him down."

"I don't know, Buchou. This guy is tough. He can handle a lot of pressure. I am starting to believe that he is a [Rook]." stated Kiba.

"I also agree." Said Koneko as the group watched the 'beast' walk from the tree line. "Taking hit after hit like this must mean he is a [Rook]."

"You are correct." said the beast while holding his shoulder. "My name is Lee. You all are good enough to know that. You've figured out a lot about me already because of some of my slip ups. I'm still considered a rookie.

"Well then, Lee." said Rias as she crossed her arms underneath her breast, "I have a question. Are you an enemy to us?"

"An enemy?" said a surprised Lee. "No, no, no! I'm not an enemy! I'm simply a recruiter! If we were to meet under different circumstances, I'd probably invite you to the gym for a session of weightlifting and fat-burning!" he exclaimed.

Team Rias had a dumbfound expression on their face as they looked at the thick-eye browed man.

"Oh…how nice." muttered Rias.

"However, I can here to accomplish a job for the man that saved me and I won't disappoint him!" Lee yelled at he got back into his fighting stance, making Team Rias do the same. "This time…I'll show you my youth!"

"Youth?" Koneko wondered what he met by that.

"You first." Lee said to no one in particular as he disappeared from sight. Kiba, Rias, or Koneko didn't even register Lee appearing in front of Koneko and kicking her in her mid-section, blasting her away from the group and somewhere in the forest.

"Koneko!" shouted Rias. "You mon-" Rias was about to send another blast to Lee, but he caught Rias' hands and slowly applied pressure.

"AAAHHH!" she screamed out as she felt her bones creek from Lee's strength.

"Buchou!" yelled Kiba as he summoned dual-swords and slashed at Lee. Lee dodged one of Kiba's swords, caught the other and broke it, and used the broken edge to stab Kiba in his thigh.

"Damn it!" Kiba lost his cool as he jumped away from the two. He landed on his feet but fell to one knee as the pain coursing through his leg was too great for him to handle.

*huff, huff, huff* "You guys are giving me a work out. I shouldn't have done all those exercises before coming here." muttered Lee as he released Rias hands.

"You mean… You came here tired?!" shouted Rias as she tried to ignore the pain in her hands.

"Yeah. But I had to do my daily one hundred thousand pushes ups." stated Lee.

There was some rustling come from the bushes near them and Koneko, with some of her clothes shredded, charged at Lee with anger in her eyes. The two clashed once again as the two [Rooks] moved the fight away from the injured Rias and Kiba.

"Kiba, are you alright?" she asked her loyal knight as she walked over to him.

"No… No I'm not. I won't be able to walk properly for a while. Not until I'm healed first." Kiba as he slowly stood up on both feet, wincing from the pain from the sword edge that was still lodged in his thigh.

"Do you want to take it out now?" she asked. He nodded. He wouldn't be able to fight properly with the broken sword lodged in him. Nodding, she slowly took the sword out of him. She winced when she heard him hiss in pain. She couldn't understand the pain he was going through and was glad she wasn't. But, she was proud that her [Knight] was still standing, showing that he was strong and could handle pain well.

Kiba took off his shirt to use as a bandaged as he wrapped it around his leg. He put his arm around Rias' shoulder as the two slowly walked to where Lee and Koneko were having their battle.

The two [Rooks] were battling it out, but Lee was slowly winning. With a quick jab, Koneko feinted and switched with a kick which caught Lee's chin. Ignoring the pain, he caught Koneko's leg and bent his body all the way back, slamming her into the ground behind him.

Gaining his balance again, he turned to see Koneko already up and in throwing a fist to his face, which hit its target as Lee spit up blood and was rocked back. Koneko took advantage and low-kicked his feet. Catching both, Lee fell on his back in pain.

"Ugh." groaned Lee as he heard some weird sound. He looked up to see a huge tree headed his way. "You've got to be kidding me!"

He jumped up and punched the approaching tree, which couldn't handle the pressure as it was utterly destroyed and turned into splinters. Breaking through the tree was a success, but on the other side of the broken tree was Koneko with a park bench.

"Nani?"

*BAM!*

Koneko destroyed the park bench as she hammered Lee back into the ground.

' _That HAD to have done something to him'_ she thought as she was taking deep breaths and had her hands on her knees. This was the hardest fight she's ever fought, and it was against an immortal gym-freak.

"Ugh… that hurt." said Lee. Koneko couldn't hid her shock or close her mouth as she watched Lee get back up from the attack. This boy just wouldn't sit down!

"When will you give up?" she said.

"When I run out of energy, or course!" he said like it was the simplest thing in the world. "While I do count you as an honorable enemy, it isn't honorable to use outside weapon in a fight. "

"You are too much for me to handle by myself. I need to use my surroundings to my advantage." Koneko said quietly.

"Hmm… Understandable. But I feel this battle coming to a close. I've been here for too long. I need to finish this up."

The two charged at each other again, putting all of their strength into their next hit. Lee smiled as his martial arts brain analyzed the situation.

' _She's shorter than me, under five feet I believe; and with that, her arms are very short. She'll have to get closer if she wants to land a direct hit to any meaningful part of my body. All I need to do is increase my speed at the last second and I'll get my hit off before she can even blink!'_

Mentally nodding to his plan, he clinched his fist as he proceeded. Time seemed to slow down as the two were in face-to-face. Koneko was stretching out her arm, ready to send Lee flying.

Lee inwardly smirked as he saw that Koneko's feet weren't on the ground. She jumped in order to put more force into her punch, but that was the mistake he would exploit.

Slamming his feet into the ground, Lee pushed his body forward with extra velocity; extra velocity Koneko wasn't expected. A glob of blood forced itself out of Koneko's mouth as she was sent flying through multiple trees. Lee regained his foot as he saw Kenoko's body crash into the ground. She wasn't moving after that.

"Finally." Lee muttered to himself as he took a short breath of air. That little girl really tested his limits of stamina, but he was the one to come out on top.

"That's the power of my YOUTH!" he yelled as he threw his hands up to the sky.

"You're open."

A sword protruded from Lee's stomach and he could only look at it in shock. He slowly turned his head to see Kiba behind him holding the sword. Rias was slowly approaching the duo.

"You're still able to move?" Lee said in disbelief.

"The love I have for my family and future family members kept me going. You're finished." Kiba said as he retracted the sword. Lee slowly fell to the ground, utterly defeated.

"Good job, Kiba." said Rias as she approached the duo. Kiba was taking deep breaths as he tried to remaining standing.

"Thanks, Buchou." said Kiba. The pair looked down upon the gasping Lee as he held his hands over his injury.

"You are a strong opponent. I will always remember this battle, Lee." said Rias.

"Thank..you for that." Lee said with a smile. "But, I was too weak. I could have finished at least both of you off."

"Wha-"

"Leaf Whirlwind!"

Lee suddenly had the energy to do a multi-spin kick with his foot scrapping the ground. The wind from the move lifted Kiba and Rias off of their feet.

' _He knows wind magic!"_ thought Rias in surprise.

Lee appeared over the falling Kiba and used his elbow to plow into Kiba's stomach. A crater formed from the strength of the move as Kiba took the full force of the blow.

Rias hit the ground and quickly conjured up her remaining magic. Lee walked over to Rias to take her out, but he was met with an outstretched hand.

"Checkmate."

Lee couldn't defend the destructive orb that hit his midsection. The orb pushed Lee into the air with it, until finally exploding in the air.

Rias sighed as she watched Lee's body land somewhere nearby her. She heard the 'thud' that his body made when it hit the ground, but she was too tired to check where he landed.

"He has to be down now." She muttered as she slowly got up from the ground. She walked over to Kiba's personal hole in the ground to see him knocked out. She wasn't disappointed, however. Knights weren't known for their defense, but he lasted until the end. She was very proud of her Knight.

She looked to her right when she heard leaves crunching. Koneko was walking out of the forest and back onto the park pathway with a limp in her step. Her shirt was destroyed and she was using her arm to cover her chest.

"Oh, Koneko." Rias said as she hugged her [Rook]. She took it upon herself to face Lee all by herself and gave her and Kiba a break. She really did have strong, loyal family members.

"Did you kill him? Please tell me that you killed him." Koneko muttered into Rias' chest.

"I honestly don't know. Let's check." She said as the two walked over to the boy.

Lee was in his on Rias-made crater knocked out. His skin seemed burnt and his mouth was wide open. His eyes were open but the two couldn't see his pupils.

"He's still breathing." Koneko said as she sent the body a glare.

"Yes, but were not going to kill him. He said the only reason why he was here was to recruit Issei. We faced him and we won. He shouldn't be bothering us anytime soon."

The two went back to Kiba and slowly picked him up. Kiba moaned in pain as he woke up from his Lee-induced sleep.

"Uhhh… Did we win?" Kiba whispered.

"Yup! Your youth is amazing!"

The three couldn't hold back there yells in freight as they turned around to see a smiling Lee who was missing a front tooth.

"You're still mobile?!" Rias shouted in freight/amazement. Could anything put this behemoth down?!

"Yea! You three really put a number on my body! I feel like if I throw another punch I'm gonna faint!" said Lee with a laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

"Why can't you just faint now." said a dead serious Koneko.

Lee noticed the lack of clothing that Koneko had and tore the top half of his jumpsuit and handed it to her. "Here. I lady shouldn't be exposed like that." He said with a small smile.

Koneko looked at the offer for a while before taking it, saying a quiet 'thank you' before putting it on.

"Well, will you be bothering us anymore?" asked Rias with a slight glare.

"Bothering you about what?"

"About recruiting Issei."

"Oh that!" said Lee. "I couldn't have done that in the first place."

Rias, Koneko, Kiba's face fell as they heard what he said.

"What do you mean by that?" asked an irritated Kiba.

"Well, when I came here, Issei was already dead. I can't recruit a dead body. Dead people don't talk. My master doesn't like reviving people against their will so I wouldn't have brought Issei to him in the first place."

"So why did you fight us?" asked Rias.

"Because it seemed like a fun thing to do, and I wasn't wrong!" said Lee with a cheeky smile.

"….."

"Are you sure that we can't kill him?"

"But anyway!" said Lee as he did a few stretches. "You all won this fight. I must show my appreciation for allowing me to test my limits. Even though I haven't been a devil for long, if I continue my training regime like how I am now, I'm sure I can become stronger!"

"This fight has revealed some things about myself as well." said Rias with a light smile. "It seems like I need to get back to training myself so I can become stronger. I've been sitting behind a desk for too long now."

"Well, I'm glad I'm the one who has made you come to that realization." Lee said.

"Will you be back in town?" asked Kiba. "I'd like to train with you someday."

"Oh yes! We can all train together!" exclaimed Lee. "I'll ask my master if I can move over here to living with my new friends!" Lee then picked the group up and gave them a hug. He seemed to ignore their cries of pain from his inhuman strength.

"I'll see you all soon, my new friends." Said Lee as a magical circle appeared below him.

"Wait! Lee!" said Rias, catching his attention. "If you can't tell who your master is, can you at least tell us what clan he is from? Or what he looks like?"

"Oh..." said Lee as he put a hand to his chin, thinking for a while. "To be honest… I don't even know what my master looks like… or his clan."

"WHAT!" even though Rias was tired, she apparently had enough energy to break Kiba and Koneko's ear drums.

"That's the truth. Never saw him a day in my life. I'll be back soon!" said Lee with a few waves and he was consumed by the seal.

The trio stared at the disappearing martial artist before there was a teleportation seal underneath them as well.

"Let's go do what we came here to do." Rias said as she disappeared with her two peerage members.

**Location - ?**

Lee was sitting in what seemed to be an abandoned dojo and was meditating. All was quiet until he spoke out.

"Master, I am here." He whispered.

Lee opened up his eyes to see a floating, orange ball of aura levitating in front of him. Lee did show any surprise as some of the aura coming from the floating ball rubbed on him and faded, like the cold, visible air from an open freezer.

" _You…failed?_ " said a disoriented voice coming from the orange orb.

"Yes, master. I have failed you. Issei was already dead when I found him. I fought against Rias Gremory along with her [Knight] and [Rook] and was defeated. Please forgive me." said Lee as he bowed to the orb.

The orb didn't say anything for a while before answering, " _O….k… No…problem…Hehehehehe….._ "

"Master, I am asking if I can move to Kuoh for now. I have become friends with the Gremory's peerage and I feel like I can become much stronger with them."

The orb was quiet for a while again before answering, " _That's fine…..make sure…you eat…pickles….hehehehehehe…._ "

"Yes master, I shall eat the pickles. Thank you for this opportunity!" said a happy Lee.

" _I…..shall send…another member with you._ " said the disoriented voice.

"Really?! You mean I actually get to meet another peerage member!?" asked a shocked Lee.

" _Yes…bu….but watch…out for….this one…..he's weird..hehehe…_ "

"What do you mean, master?" asked Lee as he looked up to the glowing, orange orb.

" _Watch out…for…..he likes…sna…..snakes….heheheheheh!HAHAHAHA!_ "

**Time skip – Monday Morning**

**Hyoudou Residence**

Issei yawned as he woke up from the best sleep he's had in his whole life. It felt so warm in his bed and he honestly felt as if he couldn't have had a better.

He sneezed a little when something tickled his nose. He fully opened his eyes to see one beautiful, sexy, red-headed, naked Rias Gremory sleeping right beside him…in his bed… IN HIS BED!

"WHAT THE-"

KAAAAAABOOOOOOM 

**FINALLY! Good grief my fingers feel like hot butter right now!**

**So yeah, I just killed it with the first official chapter. Hope you all enjoyed the introduction of Rock Lee, one of the greatest Naruto characters in existence.**


End file.
